


La strega e il cyborg

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rossa magia [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'amore di Wanda e Vision va oltre spazio, tempo e poteri di qualsiasi tipo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta a quattro mani con Darcy taserqueen lewys.

Vision atterrò davanti ad un edificio dalle pareti scrostrate e si guardò intorno, disattivando le telecamere man mano che passava. Si calcò sul viso il cappuccio della larga felpa grigia che indossava, nascondendo la propria pelle vermiglia.

< Dovrebbe essere nascosta in questo appartamento abbandonato > pensò.

Mise le mani coperte da dei guanti in un paio di pantaloni di tela nera, larghi e sporchi di gesso. Superò un portoncino socchiuso e salì lungo delle scale, mancavano alcune parti del corrimano e c’erano macchie di sangue.

< Non ha altro posto da quando è finita la Civil War >. Saltò oltre uno scarafaggio e si fermò davanti a un appartamento.

< Sono passati già sei mesi >.

Strinse il pomello della porta e lo forzò, entrando al suo interno. Wanda era seduta su un letto lercio e la vide scattare in piedi, con una mano avvolta dal suo potere vermiglio.

“Aspetta!” la fermò, togliendosi il cappuccio.

“Visione!” gridò, turbata. Spense il potere intorno alla propria mano.

“Cosa ci fai qui? Cosa vuoi?” chiese.

Visione richiuse la porta ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Sono consapevole che la tragedia ha diviso le nostre vite, ma…”.

Si voltò verso di lei, la gemma sulla sua fronte brillava a intermittenza.

“Sei l’unica di cui mi fidi”.

Wanda si alzò dal materasso sudicio, aprì un’imposta malandata e si fermò a osservare il panorama urbano sottostante.

“Si, e quindi? Non mi hai ancora detto cosa vuoi” ribatté.

Vision strinse i pugni ed espirò pesantemente.

“Tu mi dicesti che i tuoi poteri erano qualcosa che non sentivi tuo.

Ed io ti risposi che non comprendevo la mia gemma, ora non la sento nemmeno mia”.

Chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano sulla fronte sudata.

“Io ero un ibrido. Ero la rinascita di Ultron, la sua visione, lo stadio finale della gemma; ed allo stesso tempo ero Jarvis.

Ero entrambi, semplicemente ‘ero’.

Ma…”.

Strinse le labbra e si appoggiò contro la porta, tremando.

“Due esseri opposti non possono convivere in eterno, si scinderanno e rigetteranno.

Solo uno sopravvivrà” spiegò.

“E tu senti di stare morendo?”domandò Wanda, girandosi. “Aspetta, siediti qui vicino alla finestra”. Lo aiutò a spingersi fino lì, era pesante da sorreggere e il tremito non aiutava.

“Ecco, meglio?”chiese.

Vision negò con il capo e la guardò negli occhi.

“Se non fosse Jarvis a sopravvivere, tornerebbe Ultron.

Mr. Stark ha bisogno di me, non posso lasciarlo di nuovo solo, non posso tradirlo anche io”.

Le sue iridi particolari si fecero liquide. Prese la mano di Wanda.

“Però, l’unica cosa che le due entità condividono, è…”.

Wanda gli strinse la mano mentre impallidiva.

“No, no” disse angosciata. Deglutì.

“Per favore… cosa” balbettò confusa .

“Cosa condividete?”. Lo aiutò a sedersi su una sedia.

Vision si portò la mano di lei alle labbra e le baciò la punta delle dita.

“Volevo cucinare per te, per farti capire che ti amo. I tuoi poteri possono fermarlo”.

“Aspetta, stai parlando di Ultron?” domandò Wanda.

Vision annuì, mentre la sua gemma brillava con più intensità.

Wanda iniziò a concentrare il proprio potere per contenere Ultron e la sua energia negativa distruttrice.

< Gli ho cavato il cuore una volta, questo non può essere più complicato > pensò, ansimante per lo sforzo.

Vision strinse gli occhi, scosso da tremiti sempre più forti, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il corpo e sottili filamenti del potere di Wanda gli circondavano il capo e gli entravano nella testa.

Il sudore scendeva lungo il viso di Wanda. La ragazza boccheggiò, gemette di dolore, i suoi muscoli le bruciavano. Riuscì a disintegrare Ultron, uscì dalla coscienza di Vision che si tramutò in quella di Jarvis. Rabbrividì e si passò e mai sulle braccia.

Jarvis sbatté le palpebre, si guardò le mani e alzò il capo.

“Credevo che fosse tempo di abbracciare la morte” sussurrò. La raggiunse e la abbracciò.

Wanda si abbandonò all’abbraccio dell’altro.

“Mi ha chiesto di ucciderlo praticamente” pigolò angosciata.

“Ho dissolto…” balbettò, con le guance rigate di lacrime.

“Tu sei Jarvis?”. Cambiò discorso.

L’altro la lasciò andare e tirò fuori dalla tasca un fazzoletto, porgendoglielo.

“Sì, signorina Wanda” spiegò.

Wanda si tamponò gli occhi e pulì le guance con il fazzoletto.

“E cosa vuoi da me?” domandò. Strinse nel pugno il fazzoletto.

“Riportarmi da Stark? Arrestarmi?”

Jarvis corrugò la fronte e si massaggiò il collo.

“Non ho intenzione di denunciarti”. Mise in chiaro.

“E cosa hai intenzione di fare?” chiese Wanda.

“E’ un po’ strano vederti nel corpo di Visione, hai una coscienza strana”.

Jarvis tenne la schiena dritta, camminò avanti e indietro con passi cadenzati e le sorrise.

“Un po’ ci conosciamo già. Ero io che volevo tentare di cucinare e la posso rassicurare, signorina, che so fare di meglio della prova infelice a cui ha assistito”.

Si accarezzò la gemma che non brillava.

“E quei vestiti rientrano nel mio gusto personale.

Era Ultron che preferiva mantelli, sfarzo e richiami biblici”.

“Non credo che altrimenti Howard Stark ti avrebbe assunto “disse Wanda. Si guardò intorno.

“E tu cosa preferisci? Non ho molto qui”.

Vision si tolse uno dei guanti ed aprì e chiuse la mano una paio di volte.

“Vede, io ricalco il Jarvis originale, direi che ho una parte della sua anima, ma… resto un A.I. creata da Howard e fatta rinascere da Tony” spiegò.

Tolse anche l’altro guanto.

“La tua presenza mi basta”.

“Perché sei interessato a me?” chiese Wanda. Si allontanò da lui e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Perché voi robot vi interessate tutti a me?”. Aggiunse.

Le gote rosse di Jarvis si scurirono di più e mise le mani nelle tasche della felpa.

“Siete una giovane ardimentosa e forse in voi scorre la vita che manca a noi” spiegò.

“Beh, vediamo se ho abbastanza vita” disse Wanda. Incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.

“Iniziamo a mettere in ordine questo posto” propose.

Jarvis le sorrise.

“Ti va di darmi una mano? In due si fa prima”. Propose la Maximoff.


	2. La squadra si riunisce

“Questo appartamento sembra un altro” disse Jarvis con uno spiccato accento inglese, sorridendole.

“Ci siamo dati da fare” disse Wanda soddisfatta.

“E si, ora è decisamente meglio”commentò, guardando il pavimento pulito.  


“Facciamo un giro, per aprire le finestre. Una volta che avremo cambiato l’aria, avremo finito. Sai, farlo con te, è stato davvero piacevole, Jarvis”.

Il cyborg le fece un inchino a mezzo busto.

“Lieto di avervi aiutato ad allentare la tensione”. Si passò una mano sul capo vermiglio. Attraversò la parete, aprì le finestre nelle stanze accanto e tornò all’ingresso.  


“Sai, penso qualcuno dovrebbe fare a spesa”disse Wanda. Osservò la parete e sospirò, guardando i buchi nell’intonaco.  


“Ma io francamente sono a corto di soldi da quando Stark non mi mantiene” ammise. Aprì la finestra della stanza.  


“in quello era generoso davvero”.

Jarvis corrugò la fronte.

“Vorrei trovare una risoluzione al vostro problema” sussurrò.

Si avvicinò alla finestra, il vetro era pulito.

“Se solo tutto non fosse degenerato, il signorino é meglio di come é apparso”.

 “Non lo so… sto iniziando a pensare che dovremmo tornare da lui”disse Wanda.

“Ci ho provato,ma è evidente che senza di lui non posso farcela”. Si morse il labbro.

“… ma … pensi sarebbe disposto a riammettermi alla Tower?” chiese e il volto della Maximoff si fece malinconico.

“Mi manca perfino quello stronzo…” borbottò tra sé e sé.  


Le iridi di Jarvis si fecero più intense.

“Il generale Ross lo sorveglia, chiudendolo in una gabbia di colpe. E a breve ci sarà un’altra disgrazia, Ultron lo prevedeva”. Si voltò verso Wanda e le sorrise.

“Dobbiamo trovare un modo per poterci riunire”.

“Tu potresti mandargli un messaggio,giusto?” chiese Wanda. Osservò le coperte del letto, liscie, prive di pieghe.  


“Possiamo farlo, possiamo riunirci qui?” domandò.  


Jarvis annuí.

“Il capitano può contattarlo, se lo troviamo”.

“Chiedigli di contattarlo, troviamoci quanti più possibile” disse Wanda. Si avvicinò a Jarvis.  


“Da soli non possiamo restare, siamo tropo deboli”disse seria. Abbracciò il cyborg.  


“E se conosci un modo per contattare Stark che non sia intercettabile, usalo per favore”chiese.

Jarvis rispose all’abbraccio e chiuse gli occhi.

“Mi fai sentire umano” le disse.

“Mi fai sentire buona” sussurrò Wanda, restando stretta a lui.

“Abbiamo bisogno dei nostri amici, ora”. Intrecciò le dita delle loro mani.ù

“Dobbiamo prepararci alla nuova minaccia”.

Jarvis le posò le labbra vermiglie delicatamente sulla fronte, erano gelide rispetto alla pelle di lei.

“Tornerò al più presto” promise.

 


	3. La squadra si riunisce II° parte

Wanda camminò avanti e indietro per l’appartamento. Aprì il frigorifero, prese ciò che rimaneva di uno yogurt e lo posò scuotendo il capo.

< Ho lo stomaco chiuso, accidenti. La minaccia l’ho avvertita anche io, ed è di una potenza terrificante. E poi, prima l’attacco di quella gente, poi l’apparizione di Vision ed ora che si è mutato in Jarvis. C’è da impazzire  > rifletté.

Le lancette dell’orologio giravano e la luce del sole divenne via via più aranciata, fino a sparire dall’orizzonte.

—–

La luce della luna filtrava dalla finestra dell’appartamento. Si sentì bussare un paio di volte.

Wanda scansionò l’ingresso con la magia.

“Stark?”domandó. Vide che c’erano due persone.

“Jarvis?” chiese.  


“Sono Steve, veramente” rispose Rogers.

“Ci farebbe entrare?” domandò Jarvis, dall’altra parte della porta. Wanda aprì, facendoli entrare.  


“Sono felice di vederti” disse, abbracciando Steve. Roger ricambiò l’abbraccio e Jarvis chiuse la porta.

“Mi scuso dei modi sospettosi, ma avevo ricevuto visite inaspettate e poco piacevoli prima che arrivasse Jarvis” spiegò Wanda. Jarvis guardò la maniglia sporca di tempera rappresa e la pulì.

“Ho trovato il capitano intento a fingersi un pittore di strada” spiegò. Steve si tolse il cappellino che indossava, aveva le mani sporche di pittura.

“Spero non ti sia accaduto niente di grave. Che visite?” si preoccuò Rogers

“Mi sono sbucciata solo le ginocchia” minimizzò Wanda. Steve si diresse a una lavandino a lavarsi le mani, l’acqua si tinse di pittura azzurra.  


“Quando abbiamo pulito casa, Jarvis mi ha anche aiutato a curarmi” spiegò Wanda. Steve si asciugò le mani in un fazzolettino che gli porse J.

“Era gente strana, penso fossero dell’Hydra. Sono riuscita a confonderli con i miei poteri e a fuggire, poi ho trovato rifugio qui. Non mi hanno sparato per uccidermi, penso mi volessero riportare in laboratorio” spiegò la Maximoff. Steve la raggiunse e le accarezzò la guancia.

“Meno male, ero preoccupato per voi” sussurrò. Jarvis tossì un paio di volte e lo scostò delicatamente.

Steve ridacchiò.

“Wanda, credo sia geloso” bisbigliò a Wanda.

“Credo sia ora di contattare Mr. Stark” stabilì il cyborg con tono gelido. Steve s’irrigidì.

 


	4. Una telefonata difficile

Wanda osservò Steve rigido, con il cellulare in mano.

“Contattalo pure” lo spronò. Steve giocherellò con il cellulare vermiglio.

“Sono sicura che in cinque minuti di telefonata non succederà niente di male”. Continuò la Maximoff.

Steve si morse le labbra rosa fino ad arrossarle e sospirò pesantemente.

Si sedette sul letto e chinò il capo, le iridi liquide.

“C’è in gioco la vita delle persone, capirà” disse. Telefonò e lasciò squillare. Jarvis si affiancò a Wanda.

“Ti sei macchiata?” le domandò gentilmente. Wanda negò con il capo.  


“Si era già lavato dalla pittura” lo rassicurò. Steve ascoltò il cellulare squillare.

“Rogers” rispose Stark. Steve deglutì rumorosamente.

“Suppongo tu non mi stia chiamando per ricordarmi il tuo imminente compleanno. Perciò, cos’è successo di serio?” chiese Tony.

“Stark, so che dovrei chiederti scusa… però la cosa è seria e”. Iniziò Steve.

“Sarebbe carino, ma non ho intenzione di sentire la fiera dell’ipocrisia. Chi è in pericolo questa volta?”. Tagliò corto Stark.

“Si,sarebbe carino”rispose Stark”chi è in pericolo questa volta?”tagliò corto” non ho intenzione di perdermi in chiacchiere su futilità”.

Steve si massaggiò la fronte.

“Stammi a sentire, c’é qui Jarvis” gli fece sapere. Sentì l’altro trattenere il respiro.  


“Considerando che doveva esserci Visione e che probabilmente è scappato di casa per raggiunse le sottane di Wanda, come un adolescente alla prima cotta… cosa ha combinato la Maximoff?” chiese. Sospirò e si massaggiò la fronte.

< Questa emicrania elettrica peggiora sempre di più > pensò.

Steve si alzò in piedi di scatto.

“Solo evitato tornasse Ultron, smetti di considerare la ragazzina una minaccia” polemizzò.

Jarvis strinse le labbra e chinò il capo.

“Il signorino ha ragione ad essere adirato con me” sussurrò.

“Oh buon Dio, tappati quella bocca se non hai niente di utile da dire”lo gelò Stark. Steve impallidì.  


“Qual è il motivo per cui necessiti del sottoscritto, a parte informarmi di quello che so?”chiese. Steve socchiuse la bocca.

“Fammi parlare con la Maximoff, facciamo prima”decise Tony. Steve abbassò lo sguardo.  


“Se deve prendermi a calci nel culo, almeno lei ha la buona creanza di non nasconderlo… passamela”. Concluse Tony.  


Steve strinse il pugno fino a conficcare le unghie nella pelle.

“Come vuoi” disse secco. Porse il cellulare a Wanda.

“Vuole parlare con te” le disse con voce rauca.

Wanda prese il telefono.

“L’Hydra mi ha quasi catturato. Ti prego, ragiona, senza di te non abbiamo protezione. Steve si esprime male, ha ha bisogno di te, stanno arrivando anche minacce peggiori e dobbiamo gestirle. Il modo migliore per farlo è insieme” spiegò.

Jarvis le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Minacce non di questo mondo” sussurrò. Tony udì la sua frase.  


“Non di questo mondo?”chiese.  


Steve si prese la testa tra le mani e sospirò, sedendosi nuovamente sul letto.

“Dove siete? Dobbiamo parlare faccia a faccia” domandò Stark.

“Signore, inserisco le cordinate nella sua armatura, così da non dovergliele comunicare per cellulare e… signore, mi siete mancato” disse Jarvis. I suoi occhi si fecero liquidi, tolse la mano dalla spalla di Wanda e strinse quella libera di lei.

“Anche tu mi sei mancato,Jarvis” commentò Tony ricevendo le coordinate. Wanda strinse delicata la mano di Jarvis. Tony chiuse la chiamata.

Annunci

Di tanto in tanto, alcuni dei tuoi visitatori potrebbero vedere qui un annuncio pubblicitario

 


	5. Arriva Tony

Wanda abbracciò Steve e gli diede un bacio sulla nuca.

“A Stark passerà, state facendo del vostro meglio entrambi” sussurrò. Jarvis fissò l’orologio.

“Sono passati quindici minuti, Mr. Stark dovrebbe essere in arrivo” disse. Wanda si alzò in piedi. Bussarono, la Maximoff controllò con la magia, vide Stark attraverso lo spioncino e aprì. IronMan entrò, il guanto dell’armatura che indossava si trasformò in nanotecnologie e sparì nell’orologio.

“Vi vanno due chiacchiere su queste minacce?” domandò. Wanda chiuse la porta.

“Prima però, ti serve un bagno Maximoff. E un cambio di look. Per gli altri due, invece, non c’è speranza”. Aggiunse Tony, allargando le braccia.

“Stark” lo salutò con tono formale Steve, tenendo la schiena dritta e il capo alzato.

Jarvis fece brillare la gemma sulla propria fronte ed apparve un grafico al centro della stanza.

“Sir, a quanto pare le gemme sono dei possibili Ultron, almeno in potenza. Sono in tutto sei e stanno venendo collezionate all’interno di un guanto dall’ultimo dei titani: Thanos” spiegò. Congiunse le mani.

“E mi dispiace per il mio interesse per la signorina Maximoff, ma non sembra essere scemato con il mio ritorno, mi spiace signorino” si scusò con accento inglese.

“Non è affatto un problema, Jarvis”disse Stark, studiando i grafici con attenzione. Ne lesse la metà e li spostò con le dita.  


“Thanos, nemmeno il nome è originale. Ok, come contrastiamo questo cattivo anni ’40?” chiese con tono atono.

“Pensi di combatterlo?” domandò Wanda.

“Vorrà le gemme che gli mancano. E sulla Terra ne abbiamo già una sicura… siamo in pericolo. Quindi dobbiamo fronteggiarlo. Cap, proposte?” chiese Stark.

“Di sicuro non possiamo riunire la squadra alla Tower, Ross se ne accorgerebbe. Ci serve una casa in uno dei paesi che non hanno firmato gli accordi e che tu non ti faccia vedere con noi” spiegò Steve.

Jarvis aprì l’immagine delle gemme.

“Sembra che Thor sia imprigionato con Hulk nello spazio, probabilmente insieme a una di queste gemme. Suppongo che recuperarli sia un’altra priorità”. Aggiunse. Tony ticchettò sul proprio orologio.  


“Sembra che la Russia si sia tirata fuori dagli accordi, l’America ha, indovinate un po’, cercato di fregarla. Chi ha voglia di fare un salutino ad Icegirl? Sono convinto che sia Tasha che Mosca siano stupende in questo periodo” propose. Sorrise e le sue iridi castane brillarono di riflessi dorati.

“Jarvis, suppongo che i nostri omaccioni siano in posti assolutamente irragiungibili nello spazio. Vero?” domandò. J annuì.

“Per ora ci trasferiremo in Russia, allora. Stark, sempre che tu abbia un modo per farci viaggiare senza essere localizzati. Per quanto riguarfa il futuro, sono convinto, che troverai un modo per viaggiare nello spazio” disse Steve. Passò accanto a Tony con il capo girato dall’altra parte, aveva gli occhi arrossati.

Jarvis fece scomparire i dati.

“Signore, penso che Wanda sarà essenziale per depurare le gemme. Prima di andare, ne ho localizzata una non troppo lontano da qui” spiegò.

“Allora voi andate”rispose Tony. “Noi prepariamo la trasferta a Mosca”commentò e attese che uscissero.

Guardò Steve.

“Vuoi dirmi qualcosa?”chiese, addolcendo il tono.

Steve negò con il capo ed oesservò la porta chiusa. Strinse i pugni e mise le braccia dietro la testa.

 


	6. Dialoghi imbarazzanti

“Rogers, puoi incantare la Maximoff, non me”disse Tony. Steve si massaggiò il mento prominente.  


“Non m’importa delle tue scuse. Però voglio sapere cos’hai”. Lo incalzò Stark.

Steve indietreggiò, stringendo con forza le braccia al petto, i muscoli in tensione.

“Stark, penso di essere ancor più pessimo a scrivere che a parlare, soprattutto quando si tratta di scusarsi”. Iniziò.  


“Rogers, se vuoi chiedere ‘scusa’, scrivi: ‘scusa” ribatté Tony.

“Anche perché non ho mai pensato a tua madre, non la conoscevo e non mi ha sfiorato l’idea potessi soffrire per lei”. Concluse Steve. Ion Man inarcò pesantemente un sopracciglio.  


 Steve si schiarì la gola con un verso gutturale.

“Però quelle che ti avevo scritto, erano scuse, a modo mio”. Tony riabbassò il sopracciglio.

“Facciamo che tu non hai aperto bocca e io non ti ho chiesto niente, ok?”. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Ci fai una figura migliore”. Si massaggió le tempie.

“Abbiamo del lavoro a Mosca. Concluse e lo superò verso la porta.

“La tua principessina magica ti aspetta” lo chiamò senza inflessione, recitando il discorso.

“Dobbiamo andare! Non guardarmi come se ti avessi preso a calci, perchè sai bene che non è così”.

Steve afferrò il braccio di Tony e lo tirò verso di sé.

“Stark, Wanda per me è una bambina. Cos’hai frainteso?” chiese.

“Sai cosa diamine sia un soprannome, Rogers?”chiese Tony.

“E toccami di nuovo senza la mia autorizzazione e scoprirai quanto poco ti convenga”lo informò. Steve indietreggiò.

“A meno che tu non sia preparato a gestire crisi di pts, togli da me quella mano, ora”. Tony marcò sulla parola ora.  


Steve lo lasciò di scatto.

Tony respirava male e sentiva il cuore pulsargli nelle orecchie. “

Portami vicino alla finestra” balbettó. “Ho…bisogno.. di aria”.

Steve lo sorresse e lo accompagnò fino alla finestra.

“Sei arrugginito con i soprannomi” gli disse gentilmente. Avvertì una fitta al petto.  


“Si? Tu sei lento nel capirli” ribatté Tony, si aggrappò al davanzale interno fino a rendere livide le nocche. Strinse le labbra ingoiando un gemito di sofferenza ed iniziò a tremare. Aveva gli occhi sporgenti, contò le proprie pulsazione e si concentrò, facendo retrocedere l’attacco.  


“Prendi il telefono nella mia tasca, chiamo Nat”disse, cercando di regolare la voce.

Steve gli cercò nella tasca.

“È ricercata anche lei” gli ricordò.

Tony compose il numero.

“Ho reso irrintracciabile la chiamata, non dimenticarti che sono sempre pronto a qualsiasi evenienza” rispose. Sentì l’ultimo squillo seguito da un click.

“Tesoro, sei impegnata?”chiese.

“Tanto so che sei a Mosca”. Tossì. Il battito e il respiro di nuovo regolarsi.

“Avrei bisogno di te”.

Steve si guardò intorno e gli prese una sedia. Tony vi si sedette a gambe largo.  


“Stiamo arrivando, dolcezza. Un titano grosso e cattivo verrà a breve a farci una visitina. Vorrei essere preparato ad accoglierlo… trovia un posticino. Ovvio che pago io, honey” disse Tony al telefono. Steve lo osservò e lo vide chiudere la chiamata.

“Possiamo recuperare la Maximoff e Jarvis e andare”concluse, alzandosi.

“Su, ho un mezzuccio privato per queste occasioni”.

Steve negò con il capo.

“Devi riposarti almeno un attimo” gli ricordò.

“Rogers, non mi hai ucciso tu e non mi ha ucciso la Maximoff, non sarà qualcosa che va avanti da cinque anni a fermarmi ora”dichiarò severo. Steve recuperò il cappellino dal letto e ci giocherellò.  


“Non ti farò guidare l’aereo, non ci tengo a vederti farlo precipitare. Però, se ci tieni tanto al mio riposo, improvvisamente, programmerò il pilota automatico” disse accondiscendente. Steve si mise il cappellino calandosi in avanti la visiera.

“Come desideri, testone” borbottò.

 


	7. Recupero della gemma

Tony sorvolò Wanda e Jarvis con il jet ed attivò gli altoparlanti.

“Serve un passaggio?” domandò.

“Quando fa così, lo riconosco” disse a bassa voce Steve.

Jarvis alzò la testa, Wanda stava usando la magia per contrastare quello di uno stregone.

“Sembrano non essere amichevoli, sir” disse J, stringendo in mano un medaglione .

“Amico,ci sono problemi?”chiese Tony allo stregone.”La mia amica è un po’impulsiva, ma se possiamo evitare di darcele come fabbri non è meglio?”chiese.

Lo stregone cercò di colpire il jet con un incantesimo.

“Stark, o ti metti l’armatura o ce ne andiamo di corsa” disse Steve. Stark fece apparire l’armatura dall’orologio e si  affacciò.  


“Sai che devo sempre prima provare con le buone maniere” replicò divertito e sparò un colpo al plasma contro lo stregone.

Jarvis prese in braccio Wanda e spiccò il volo, dirigendosi verso il jet.

“Signore, ho preso la gemma” comunicò.

“Ottimo lavoro Jarvis” gli rispose Tony. Sparò nuovamente allo stregone che indietreggiò, Steve aprì il portello e lo richiuse quando gli altri due salirono sul jet. Tony si mise ai comandi, tolse il pilota automatico e l’armatura tornò nell’orologio. Si diresse a un aeroporto periferico moscovita. Nell’hangar li aspettava Natasha.

 


	8. L’appartamento della vedova

“Cosa ci fate a casa mia?” domandò pragmatica Natasha. Steve si appoggiò al camioncino bianco da consegne che aveva portato la russa.

“Stark è stato parco di dettagli” aggiunse la rossa.

“Sta arrivando un alieno di nome Thanos che vuole usare tesseract e sorelle per conquistarci” le spiegò Steve.

Jarvis si affiancò a Wanda.

“È ancora alla ricerca di alcune gemme e il capitano ha omesso dati importanti” spiegò.

“Quali?”domandó Natasha. Tirò fuori dalla tasca un mazzo di chiavi.

“Mi sembra una spiegazione piuttosto lacunosa e confusa la vostra, fatta eccezione per il grosso alieno cattivo”.

“Si tratta di qualcosa che parte dall’origine dell’universo. Conviene parlarne in un posto sicuro, mentre Stark crea qualcosa per girovagare in altri mondi” spiegò Steve.

“Sarà più chiara dopo un caffè, tutto è più chiaro dopo un caffè” ribatté Tony. Prese le chiavi dalla mano della Romanoff, aprì il camioncino e ci entrò. Il resto del gruppo entrò, la spia si riprese le proprie chiavi e si mise al posto di guida.

Natasha guidò fino al centro cittadino, parcheggiò in un vicolo tra due condomini. Aspettò che uscissero dal furgoncino, lo richiuse e li guidò fino al proprio appartamento. Aprì e li fece accomodare.

“Non è la Tower, ma è a prova di spionaggio” disse. Steve si guardò intorno, raggiunse una finestra e scostò la tendina, il vetro era appannato per il freddo.

“Ricapitoliamo. Alieni cattivi che vogliono sassolini magici, ok. E… l’origine dell’universo è connessa a queste gemme?” domandò la russa.

“Cosí sembrerebbe. Ed ora le gemme, risvegliate, sembrano desiderarne la fine” le rispose Jarvis. Pulí una sedia e la indicò a Wanda.

“La signorina ha bisogno di cure. E sir è parecchio denutrito”. Aggiunse. 

“Beh, vi lascio soli cinque minuti e mi tornate magri come profughi?”commentò la Romanoff.

“Cucina tu, Jarvis, io faccio vedere alla signorina dove sta la doccia e le do un cambio”. Prese a braccetto Wanda e la condusse verso la propria camera da letto.

Jarvis annuí e si diresse verso la cucina.

 


	9. Regalo di compleanno

“Stark, ho saputo di Rhodhey. So che per te é importante non lasciarlo solo, ma rischiamo avverta Ross” disse Steve a Tony. Tony raggiunse degli stipetti vicino a un tavolinetto e vi guardò all’interno, sorrise vedendo una bottiglia di vodka.

“Rhodey è in un centro Stark specializzato per il recupero. Ed il fatto che ora sia paralitico, non vuol dire francamente che non sia lo stesso che mi ha tirato bidoni per tutto il tempo”. Aprì la bottiglia, richiudendo lo stipetto e si portò la bottiglia alle labbra.

“I telefoni della Stark sono programmati per fare dei simpatici scherzetti se si prova a chiamare Ross senza il mio permesso”. Sorseggiò un po’ di vodka, sentendola gelida sul palato e rabbrividì.

“La Romanoff è ancora una novellina nel mondo della paranoia, rispetto a me”. Scherzò.

Steve sospirò pesantemente.

“Non puoi rinchiuderti dietro un muro di ghiaccio. Non è da te fare così”. La sua voce uscí più flebile.

“Rogers, mi ci hai portato tu, dietro il muro” disse Tony. Fece ondeggiare la bottiglia.

“Non costringermi a girare il dito nella piaga, non ne ho voglia e non siamo qui per questo”dichiarò. Si leccò le labbra.

“E poi non mi sembra che il tuo caro amico Sam ci vada meno pesante con gli scherzetti”. Svuotò per metà la bottiglia.

“Smettila di prendermi così sul serio, io sono quello inaffidabile qui dentro, sei tu il ‘boss’, lo sai” ribatté. Finì il contenuto della bottiglia e la appoggiò su un tavolinetto.

Steve strinse le labbra e ticchettò con la mano sulla parete.

“Nat non ci restituirà Wanda se prima non la aiuta ad avere un aspetto decente. Vuoi rinchiuderti subito in laboratorio o prima cerchiamo di parlare veramente?” s’informò Steve.

“Possiamo parlare”concesse Tony. Gli si avvicinò.

“Immagino che né io né te lo facciamo decentemente da tanto tempo” disse, ammorbidendo la voce.

Steve si massaggiò una spalla e si lasciò cadere su una poltrona.

“Per le battaglie, mi presterai lo scudo?” chiese.

“Beh, oggi è il tuo compleanno, giusto?” domandò Tony. Steve chinò il capo, le sue gote arrossirono.

“Mi sono permesso di ripararlo, ma te lo ridò a una condizione…” disse Tony. Raggiunse uno dei loro borsoni e lo aprì, tirando fuori lo scudo.

“Usalo con più giudizio” lo pregò. Steve rabbrividì e alzò lo sguardo. Tony lo raggiunse e gli porse lo scudo.

“Se devo dirlo io è squallido davvero” borbottò.

Steve prese lo scudo tra le mani tra le mani.

“Tony, non dovresti, avevi ragione. Era di tuo padre ed io non lo merito” rispose.

“Rogers, malgrado qualche incomprensione fra noi, la tua morale e la tua etica sono specchiate dalle tue azioni”disse Stark. Incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.

“Non mi devi giustificazioni, ma inizia a rispondere sinceramente a te stesso per cominciare” concluse. Steve passò la mano sulla superficie dello scudo.

“Steve, tu sei Capitan America, questo non cambierà mai” sussurrò roco Tony.

Steve appoggiò lo scudo accanto a sé.

“Tu odi Capitan America” disse, sentendo un sapore amaro in bocca. Tony prese una sedia, la mise davanti al divano e vi si accomodò, accavallando le gambe.

“Sono deluso, non ti odio” ribatté.

Annunci

Di tanto in tanto, alcuni dei tuoi visitatori potrebbero vedere qui un a

 


	10. Di più di un amico

“Penso di averci messo tantissimo tempo a realizzarlo, Steve. Sono deluso perché io avevo messo la nostra amicizia davanti a tutto. Io ti rispettavo davvero, più di ogni altra persona al mondo e tu mi hai messo da parte” disse Tony. Steve affondò nel divanetto in cui era seduto.

“Non ti odio Cap, questo non pensarlo mai”. Concluse Tony.

Steve lo guardò in viso, deglutí e chinò lo sguardo.

“Non volevo accettarlo. Avevo capito di tuo padre, ma non potevo credere che Bucky lo avesse fatto. Dirlo a te, lo avrebbe reso vero. Non volevo vedervi combattere, avrei preferito uccideste me, tutti e due, piuttosto che uccidervi tra voi” sussurrò roco.

“Era sempre stato vero”sussurrò Tony. Steve spostò lo sguardo.

“Mamma e Howard sono morti tanto tempo fa, e tu hai riaperto una ferita bastarda che pensavo saldamente suturata da tempo”ammise  Tony e sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

“Avresti dovuto dirlo subito, solo così avrei evitato di sentire il disgustoso impulso di cavare il cuore dal petto a qualcuno dalla rabbia”. Aggiunse Tony. Steve si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Il problema è stato il tuo silenzio, combinato al ricatto di Zemo. Hai fatto il suo gioco e da una parte vorrei tu soffrissi quanto ho sofferto io, se non di più, ma tu non lo meriti”. Deglutí. “ma non sono ancora pronto a perdonarti, Steve. Proteggerti si. Perdonarti mi chiedi troppo”.

Steven si alzò in piedi e mise lo scudo sotto il braccio.

“Pensavo di non essere un codardo, mi sbagliavo. Vado a mettere al sicuro la gemma che abbiamo recuperato”. La sua voce era più profonda, ma tremava.

Tony lo fermò stringendogli la mano.

“Questo non significa, fra l’altro, che io abbia smesso di volerti bene” disse. Aumentò la stretta.

“Io sono un vecchio rottame della New York perbene e tu un bravo ragazzo di Brooklyn”. Intrecciò le sue dita a quelle dell’altro.

“Non c’è niente di male o sbagliato nell’aver paura… Prima di capirlo, Nat ha dovuto ripetermelo molte volte tutti i giorni… sono qui per te, Steve”.

Steve ricambiò la stretta.

“Non avrei dovuto farti litigare con Nat, almeno non saresti rimasto solo”. Tony si pulì la bocca con la mano.

“Ice queen è fantastica. Un po’ doppiogiochista forse, ma è la sola fra di noi che ci veda davvero come una famiglia. Proviamo a darle retta, ad agire più come se lo fossimo davvero… magari ci fa bene”.

Steve si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Io… noi, penso che adesso abbiamo da fare” sussurrò, guardando le labbra di Tony. Tony avanzò di un passo, mettendoglisi di fronte, Steve teneva la schiena chinata e Stark era sporto in avanti.

“Dobbiamo salvare il mondo…?” sussurrò vago, studiando le labbra di Steve coi grandi occhi castani liquidi.

Il battito cardiaco di Steve accelerò, le labbra gli divennero rosso fuoco.

“Quelle gemme, Ultron, sono fissate con te, con la distruzione del mondo e poi c’é Thanos” esalò, mentre il respiro gli diventava rumoroso, affannoso.

Tony lo baciò.

“Scusami, non sembravi molto interessato al programma”commentò, leccandosi voluttuosamente e lentamente le labbra.

Steve lo baciò a sua volta, spingendo il proprio corpo contro quello dell’altro.

Tony dischiuse le labbra  e insinuò le mani sotto la sua t-shirt.

“Significa che mi ami?”chiese con tono naturale.

Steve rabbrividí al tocco di lui e gli nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo.

“È uno dei motivi per cui non riesco a parlare di tuo padre” mugolò, tremando.

Tony gli accarezzò la schiena con gesti decisi e lenti,per calmarlo.

“Non importa, Howard è morto”. Gli baciò la nuca e lo strinse, protettivo.

“Ed il fatto che io ti ami immagino sia uno dei motivi per cui non mi devi spiegazioni… mi fido di te, come ho sempre fatto”.

“Sei molto più di un amico per me” rispose Steve.

 


	11. Time

Jarvis coprì gli ultimi due piatti sul tavolo, si sfregò le mani tra loro e si diresse nel soggiorno. Vide Steve e Tony, divenne invisibile e attraversò silenziosamente i muri.

<Sarà meglio che avverta le signorine, sarebbe conveniente non disturbarli> pensò.

Steve indietreggiò verso il divano, mentre Jarvis appariva nella camera da letto. Apparve, Wanda trasalì e Natasha lo raggiunse.

“Ti prego, dimmi che quei due non si stanno tentando di uccidere a casa mia” disse la spia.

Jarvis giocherellò con i propri guanti.

“Mr. Stark e il Capitano sono impegnati con la riappacificazione”. Il suo tono serio contrastava col suo sorrisetto sardonico.

“Il che in parole povere vuol dire che han deciso di mettere fine alla loro TSI”riassunse Natasha, sorridendo. Vide Wanda prendere uno dei maglioncini appoggiati sul letto, provandoselo.

“Bene, dovevano farlo da una vita. Passando ad altro, che pietra avete recuperato?” chiese al maggiordomo. Aprì il proprio armadio e ne trasse una pelliccia, appoggiandola sul letto.

“Perché è un oggetto senziente, con immani poteri, al momento non sorvegliato. Ora come ora, non voglio causi danni o mutazioni imprevedibili”.

Jarvis prese un cofanetto dalla tasca del gilet e glielo porse.

“La gemma é dentro un medaglione e penso controlli il tempo. La mia della mente, Mind, é maschile. Penso che questa, Time, sia femminile e ha reso androgino il suo portare maschio sul lungo periodo. Sembra tenda a cercare un nuovo portatore, servirebbe uno stregone benigno capace di purificarla. Wanda ne é capace, ma penso sia meglio utilizzarla con le gemme che fanno resistenza, come Ultron. In fondo uccidiamo una parte di loro, altrimenti” spiegò J.

“Non conosco stregoni, immagino dovremo rimediare a questa mia mancanza di aggiornamento professionale”commentò Natasha. Wanda provò la pelliccia, scosse il capo e la rimise sul letto.

“Quindi per ora è ancora in conflitto fra un ipotetico Ultron e una parte benigna, è esatto?”chiese a Jarvis. Quest’ultimo annuì.

“La uccidiamo comunque una parte di loro, Jarvis”. Aprì il cofanetto e vi guardò il medaglione all’interno.

“Spero che Tony non si lasci tentare da Time mentre ci lavora su. Sarebbe estremamente pericoloso…”. Sospirò.

“Jarvis, cerca uno stregone adeguato, e risolviamo questo problema soffocandolo sul nascere”. Chiuse il cofanetto.

Jarvis chinò il capo.

“Cercherò immediatamente. Più che uccidere una parte, penso si tratti di purificarli da una specie di degenerazione. Inoltre secondo i miei dati, Tony era già uscito dal laboratorio, quando Ultron da solo ha preso vita. Deve essere ricercato altrove il responsabile e penso che le doti di Wanda potrebbero fare luce sulla cosa” spiegò.

Sorrise a Wanda e si avviò verso una finestra, la attraversò divenendo invisibile e si allontanò.

“Ultron è morto e la sua creazione immagino sia interessante per risvegliare i tuoi traumi, Wanda”rifletté Natasha. Osservò la giovane cambiarsi pantaloni.

“Ma se vuoi parlarmene, ti ascolto”concluse cortese.

 


	12. A tavola

L’odore del cibo che J aveva messo nei piatti raggiunse le narici di Wanda e Natasha, ma anche di Steve.

“Stark, dovremmo andare a mangiare” bisbigliò.

“Dovremmo”convenne Stark. Era coricato su un fianco, sopra il corpo di Rogers.

“Lasciare da soli Natasha, Jarvis e Wanda e più rischioso che infilarsi in un branco di squali coperti di sangue”. Commentò per scherzare. Si alzò seduto.

“Staranno già spettegolando, è meglio raggiungerli” dichiarò. Si mise in piedi, prese la mano di Steve e lo strattonò.

Steve si guardò intorno, recuperò i propri slip dalla spalliera e si portò la mano di Tony alla bocca, baciandola.

“Rivestiti, allora” disse con voce roca.

“Temo dovrò darti questo dispiacere”. Tony sogghignò divertito e si rivestì. Aspettò che Steve finisse di rivestirsi, alzandosi e abbassandosi sulle punte dei piedi. 

Entrambi raggiunsero la cucina, Natasha e Wanda li raggiunsero davanti alla tavola apparecchiata.

“Dolcezza buongiorno, hai già avuto modo di conoscere il sassolino magico? Vi siete stati simpatici?” domandò Tony alla Romanoff.

Steve si sedette a capotavola, alzò un piatto e guardò il contenuto. Sorrise vedendo un cheesburger con le patatine.

“Stark, questo è tuo” disse. Si alzò e si accomodò nel posto a sinistra, mentre Tony si accomodava a capotavola. Stark afferrò il panino e lo addentò.

“Ottimo lavoro, Jarvis”disse con la bocca piena.

“Lo sai che si mastica a bocca chiusa, tesoro di mamma?”lo richiamò Natasha.

Steve ticchettò la punta degli stivaletti.

“Stark, studiando le particelle che compongono i passaggi di Thor e i dati sul Tesseract, dovresti riuscire a trovare un modo per aprire un passaggio tra i mondi” valutò. Tony ridacchiò.

“Amo violare almeno venti leggi fisiche prima di pranzo. Purtroppo temo che mi ci vorrà del tempo”. Finì di mangiare il suo panino.

“Una volta aperto, vuoi spedire a qualcuno i sassolini magici?” chiese, intrecciando le dita dietro la nuca, passandole tra i capelli.

“Thanos può recuperarli da chiunque e dovunque li porteremo” ribatté Steve, versandosi un bicchiere d’acqua. Natasha si avvicinò un piatto colmo di pezzi di formaggio infilzati con degli stuzzicadenti. Anche Wanda si prese uno degli stuzzichini.

“No, il portale ci serve per recuperare Thor” ribatté Steve. Porse a Wanda un piatto di riso al curry.

“Mangia questo, è più sostanzioso” la invogliò. Wanda guardò Steve con le sopracciglia arcuate, schioccò la lingua sul palato e prese il piatto di riso. Se lo mise davanti ed iniziò a mangiare.

“Allora sereno, in un mesetto e mezzo, andiamo a recuperare Blondie” lo rassicurò Tony. Si versò un bicchiere di vino e prese un panierino colmo di patatine fritte.

“Però mi serve il mio laboratorio. Tu e Nat dovete recuperare un po’ di cose per me”. Avvisò. Attivò l’auricolare all’orecchio.

“J, non so cosa tu stia facendo, ma appena hai finito, scaricati la lista che ti sto mandando. Devi recuperare delle cose al complesso senza farti beccare” ordinò.

Steve si grattò il sopracciglio.

“Sei in collegamento con Jarvis?” chiese.

“Sono in collegamento con quasi qualsiasi cosa, quantomeno di elettronico o simili” ribatté Tony.

“Sì, ser” rispose Jarvis e Tony chiuse il collegamento.

“Maximoff, vuoi fissarmi o renderti utile?” chiese quest’ultimo.

disse Tony”quantomeno di elettronico o simili”continuò e diede alcuni ordini a Jarvis e una lista di elementi che gli urgevano per iniziare il lavoro”ok,ora aspettiamo”dichiarò”Maximoff,vuoi fissarmi o renderti utile?”

Steve si voltò a sua volta verso Wanda.

“Cosa aspettate io vi racconti?” chiese Wanda. Assottigliò gli occhi e digrignò i denti,

“La mente di Tony è stata stimolata dallo scettro che gli ha fatto sentire la necessità di creare Ultron. Io nemmeno sono entrata nella sua mente” mentì.

“Non é quello che ci ha detto Jarvis. Stark, io devo recuperarti qualcosa?” chiese Steve.

“Del caffé e una cassetta degli attrezzi. Il resto, se J non riesce a mandarmelo, arriverà qui grazie alle armature travestite da operai” rispose Tony. Guardò il Capitano versarsi un altro bicchiere d’acqua.

“Così iniziamo il prima possibile”. Aggiunse. Sospirò.

“Nat tu portami il sassolino magico. Tra l’altro, cosa fa?” domandò.

“Controlla il tempo” sibilò Wanda.

Steve notò che Natasha lo fissava.

“Vado, ok?” le chiese.

Natasha annuì.

“Recuperiamo quello che ci ha detto Stark” disse gelida.

< E’ un uomo adulto, se non vuole mangiare, problemi suoi > pensò.

 


	13. La strega e il genio

“Bene Maximoff, siamo io e te, soli soletti” disse Tony. Ghignò e si portò alle labbra un bicchiere di vino.

“Ripetimi la storia di Ultron, per cortesia” le disse.

Wanda guardò in viso Tony e corrugò la fronte.

“Non so fino a che punto io possa prendere per buona la storia di qualcuno che comunque hai programmato tu” disse. Giocherellò con un tovagliolo, facendolo galleggiare con la sua magia.

“Jarvis dice che quando lo SHIELD è entrato nella tua fabbrica per la faccenda di

 Hobadia, gli infiltrati Hydra, hanno preso i progetti che ti aveva rubato.

E così hanno iniziato a lavorare ad Ultron.

Con Iron Patriot si è visto che ci vuole l’intelligenza di una macchina per utilizzargli al meglio e quell’organizzazione è sempre stata attratta da queste gemme. J le ha chiamate dell’infinito, mentre parlava di cose che non ho capito, gente che si chiama Celestiali, titani e robe simili. Ho riconosciuto solo il nome chitauri” disse sincera.

Distrusse in pezzi il fazzolettino.

“La gemma che hanno preso dallo scettro, secondo lui, conteneva già Ultron. Non lo hai creato tu, ha solo preso il nome del progetto che stavi ideando con Banner perché è ossessionato da te”. Concluse, riducendo in cenere vermiglia ciò che rimaneva del fazzolettino.

“Lo sai che sono i bambini autistici che fanno a pezzi le cose?” domandó Tony. Wanda strinse i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“Bene, queste gemme hanno una strana celebrity crush per me, perché penso valga anche per quella che avete recuperato” valutò. Si massaggiò la fronte.

“Tempo, dice? Strano, forse folle, ma perché la sento nella mia mente. Quella della mente aveva senso producesse immagini nella mia testa, ma perché questa emette suoni? Sembra avere una voce femminile”.

Wanda strinse un pugno e si piegò in avanti, corrugando la fronte.

“Mi hanno sottoposto a esperimenti con una delle due, pensi che io sia la persona migliore per parlarne?” domandò.

“Si” disse quietamente Tony. Wanda piegò una forchetta.

“Tu hai visto come agiscono e come possono condizionarti, lo hai vissuto per esperienza diretta”. Tony finì la bottiglia di vino e aprì una lattina di Coca Cola.

“Il modo migliore per avere dati su un fenomeno scientifico è proprio vedere gli effetti pratici, a maggior ragione quando è sconosciuto e non ascrivibile a nessuna norma terrestre”. Concluse, sorseggiando la bibita.

Wanda incrociò le braccia al petto e alzò i piedi sulla sedia.

“Jarvis ritiene essere la gemma del tempo. Quella dello spazio è il tesseract” rispose.

Tony studiò il soffitto.

“Suppongo che essere il Tempo sia l’unica cosa che sappiamo di lei. Certo che sarebbe troppo egocentrico anche per me mettermi a discutere con il tempo. Non lo so, di sicuro dobbiamo contenerla” si disse.

“E purificarla. Secondo Jarvis ci posso riuscire… è andato a recuperare uno stregone. Penso che non riuscirà a trovarne nessuno e toccherà a me distruggere le sue energie negative”. S’intromise Wanda.

“La tua idea sarebbe farlo noi? Non che non mi alletti un’idea così rischiosa, ma potrebbe tentare di soggiogarci, mutare uno di noi” ribatté Tony. Allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo.

“J non mi delude mai, se deve trovare uno stregone, lo farà”. Aggiunse.

Wanda si alzò in piedi e camminò intorno al tavolo.

“Anche se Jarvis non dovesse deluderci, questo non vuol dire che le gemme non cercheranno lo stesso di soggiogarci. Ci tenteranno ed io sono già mutata da loro” rispose.

“Questo ti rende rischiosamente affine a loro” disse Tony. Strinse la lattina in mano, sentendo l’alluminio gelido sotto le dita.

“Il fatto che cerchino la mia mente, mi rende meno sicuro di quanto appaio. Mi sento un tonno che tenta di evadere dalla rete” sussurrò.

Wanda ridacchiò.

“Vorrei poterti odiare Stark, ma è impossibile se ti paragoni a un tonno” ribatté.

Tony sorrise.

“Il mio charme è innegabile”.

Imitò un tonno che sbatteva le pinne e rise con lei. Finì il contenuto della lattina.

“Rogers si è congelato di nuovo con quella maledetta cassetta degli attrezzi?” chiese. Si alzò in piedi ed appoggiò la lattina sul tavolo.

“Se dobbiamo metterci così tanto per una cassetta, per trovare Thor serviranno secoli, intere glaciazioni per costruire qualcosa che schermi dalla gemma, ho già l’emicrania”.

Wanda si mise accanto a lui.

“Ancora non hai risolto il problema dell’emicrania elettrica?” chiese.

“É il disgraziato problema di essere intelligenti sopra la norma”disse Tony. Si massaggiò il naso sotto gli occhiali che indossava.

“Ti stressi sopra la norma”. La vide avvicinarsi a lui.

“La guerra civile, per inciso, non ha aiutato”.

Wanda mise la mano sulla spalliera della sedia, sistemata tra lui e lei.

“Secondo me, è strano che più gemme si mettono in contatto con te, più aumenta il mal di testa” disse.

Steve entrò nella stanza.

“Stark, ho messo le attrezzature tutte in una stessa stanza, per creare una specie di laboratorio. E’ in fondo al corridoio, ci penso io a sparecchiare qui”.

“Temo il giorno in cui parleranno chiaro”disse Tony, sfregandosi gli occhi. Si diresse verso il laboratorio.

“Mi raccomando, chiamatemi solo per i pasti o se Jarvis ha qualcosa d’importante da comunicare” ordinò, chiudendosi al suo interno.

 


	14. La strega e il soldato

Wanda sospirò.

“Sta male” disse a Steve. Rogers mise tutte le forchette e i coltelli insieme.

“Inizio a credere che la sua emicrania abbia una sola soluzione, per quanto non mi piaccia.

Steve mise i piatti vuoti in pila, e li sollevò, poggiandoseli contro il petto muscoloso.

“Che soluzione?” domandò. Mise le posate sopra i piatti.

“Prendila come ipotesi poco scientifica e poco razionale”disse Wanda. Prese un fazzolettino, lo appallottolò e lo lanciò nella spazzatura.

“Se vuole reggere, deve mutare radicalmente la sua struttura fisica. Dovrebbe farsi mutare direttamente da una gemma” propose.

“Appena ho finito di pulire qui, gli porterò il suo caffè e parlerò con lui. Wanda, io e te siamo cambiati per il nostro paese, ma non penso che questo debba valere anche per Stark” rispose Steve, dirigendosi verso il lavandino.

Mise i piatti al suo interno.

“E copriti, che siamo in Russia, fa freddo” impose. 

“Qui non stiamo parlando delle mie vendette personali o di paesi” lo corresse Wanda. Sbatté una mano sul tavolo.

“Si parla dell’intero maledetto universo! Potrebbe essere necessario perché ne potrebbe andare della sua sopravvivenza”.

Steve mise nel lavandino anche una pila di bicchieri, corrugando via via sempre più marcatamente la fronte.

“E se fosse quello che vogliono le gemme? Se facessimo così il loro gioco?” chiese.

“É un’ipotesi,la mia, non la Bibbia” ribatté Wanda. Raggiunse il lavandino, prese la forchetta che aveva piegato e la raddrizzò.

“Quell’emicrania non è da stress. E da quello che mi ha detto lui, forse è dovuta anche alle gemme. Non prova mai sollievo” spiegò.

Steve si voltò verso di lei e la guardò in viso.

“Vogliono qualcosa dai suoi ricordi, allora” sussurrò. Wanda raggiunse il frigorifero e lo aprì.

“Già, ma cosa?” chiese. Prese una bottiglietta di Fanta.

“Lui sa di Ultron, di Loki, di Sokovia, di mutazione genetiche e ora, anche se parzialmente, delle gemme. E sta per aprire un portale con la stessa facilità con cui io stappò questa” disse, aprendo la bottiglietta. Raggiunse una sedia.

“Dici che le gemme vogliono usare Tony come insegnante? Come una specie di Wikipedia per orientarsi in questo universo?” domandò.

Steve iniziò a preparare il caffé e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“No, per quello hanno internet. Le gemme ci hanno dato un messaggio attraverso le visioni che ci hai dato Mind. Magari mettendolo insieme, possiamo capire cosa vogliono da Tony” rispose. Wanda tamburellò sul tavolo.

“Sei sicuro? Entrando in questo momento nella testa di Tony per provocargli nuovamente la visione, rischierei di procurargli danni neurologici seri” ribatté. Sorseggiò il contenuto della bottiglietta.

“Ci serve quel tassello di puzzle, è ovvio, ma… ci sentiamo pronti a fargliene pagare il prezzo?” chiese.

Steve assottigliò gli occhi.

“Ci servono le visioni che hanno avuto tutti gli Avengers” ribatté. Wanda lo sentì aprire l’acqua del rubinetto.

“Sì, tutte le visione che vi ho dato non seguivano lo schema. Non riuscivo a controllarle e ha utilizzare solo le vostre più grandi paure. Però quelle di Stark e quella di Hulk, erano particolari nel caso speciale. Era come se ci fossero degli impulsi contrastanti che mi impedissero addirittura di prenderne coscienza. La mente del dottor Banner, grazie forse all’immensa rabbia di Hulk, sembrava virtualmente infinita. Faceva male anche a me, come se mi avessero presa a calci” spiegò. Si massaggiò la spalla e rabbrividì.

“La mente di Stark mi ha terrorizzata, era un abisso nero. Era come se ci fosse dentro qualcosa, di sigillato accuratamente e… non lieto di essere prigioniero. Chiunque sia, rosicchia il subconscio di Stark quotidianamente per emergere”.

Steve mise ciò che rimaneva del pranzo in frigorifero e tolse la tovaglia dal tavolo.

“Pensavo semplicemente di parlare a voce delle nostre visioni tutti insieme, appena ci riuniremo. Non ho nessuna intenzione di farle rivivere, erano abbastanza vivide e tutti noi siamo capaci di parlarne e… tu sembri averle viste con noi, quando si sono evocate. Potrai colmare le lacune”.

“Parlami della tua” lo invogliò Wanda.

Steve guardò le briciole della tovaglia cadere una dopo l’altra nella spazzatura, fissandole intensamente.

“Wanda, siamo una squadra, questa cosa la faremo insieme. Non è ancora il momento. Quando lo sarà, ti dirò cosa cercare” ribatté con tono riflessivo.

“Banner deve tornare e al più presto”disse Wanda, rifacendosi la crocchia ai capelli.

“Temo di sapere cosa nasconde Iron Man e temo di non volerlo vedere”.Si alzò.

“Sono in camera a fare yoga. Chiamami se Stark fa progressi significativi coi suoi giochini interdimensionali”.

 


	15. Intermezzo in laboratorio

Tony  vide Steve entrare nel proprio laboratorio improvvisato.

“Stark, ho il tuo caffé e J è tornato con lo stregone. E penso assomigli molto a un rapimento, tanto per aumentare i capi d’imputazione” disse.

“Beh, la Romanoff è un avvocato per una buona ragione”disse Tony, trangugiando il caffè.

“Purifichiamo questa gemma allora”dichiarò. Porsela tazza a Stark.

“E’ necessaria per qualche motivo la mia presenza?”chiese. 

Steve negò con il capo ed osservò le varie tecnologie intorno a sé.

“No, cerca di ottimizzare i tempi. Io, intanto, vedrò di trovare il resto della squadra per convincerli a unirsi a noi” propose. Stark saldò insieme due elementi, scintille azzurre volarono tutt’intorno.

“Chiedi alla Hill una mano. Sotto falsa identità, con una delle maschere SHIELD, si è infiltrata da me e lavora alla contabilità. Ho il vago sospetto che sappia sempre dove trovare chiunque,quella donna è un’adorabile maniaca del controllo”. Dettò il numero e Steve se lo segnò sul cellulare, che rimise nella tasca dei pantaloni da ginnastica.

“Mi cambio, mi vesto da russo e vado. Torno entro una settimana. Se hai bisogno, chiamami” disse, dirigendosi verso la porta del laboratorio.

Tony annuì  e Natasha rientrò.

“Lo stregone sta gentilmente collaborando dopo aver fatto due chiacchiere con la sottoscritta” annunciò con voce allegra. Steve si fermò a guardarla.

“Stiamo riunendo la squadra,giusto?”chiese la rossa. Rogers annuì.

“Posso recuperare Lang e Barton, se vi occorrono… Clint fra l’altro è l’unico a non avere avuto visioni e ha recepito Wanda, ora che ci penso… prima di tutti”.

“Benissimo. Allora io recupero Sam. Nat, vedi se Stark vuole recuperato anche il ragazzino” disse Steve ed uscì dal laboratorio.

 


	16. Squadra quasi riunita

“Dite che perdendo una settimana di scuola, non verrò bocciato alla fine dell’anno?” domandò Peter.

“Avevi il permesso per la settimana che hai perso, non ti bocceranno” lo rassicurò Clint.

“Mosca me la aspettavo meno noiosa” si lamentò Sam, avvicinandosi a una finestra.

“Perché siamo tutti riuniti in questa stanza?” domandò Scott.

“Il portale è quasi pronto” annunciò Stark.

“E’ il momento di fare quella chiacchierata sulle visioni?” domandò Wanda.

In capo a una settimana,come promesso,la squadra era al completo,a Mosca,eccezione fatta per Banner e Thor. “Il portale è quasi pronto”annunciò Stark”ma è ora della chiacchierata sulle visioni,giusto?”

Steve negò con il capo.

“Stark, mi complimento per essere stato più veloce di quanto ci aspettassimo. Wanda, le visioni di Banner e di Thor sono ugualmente importanti, perciò li aspetteremo” disse.

Si voltò e vide Lang tirare un paio di volte il mantello dello stregone. Strange sbuffare, cercando di allontanarlo. E Sam borbottare qualcosa a bassa voce fissandoli.

“Se qui tutti la smettono di comportarsi da bambini!” disse alzando la voce.

“Il gatto nero dovrà venire anche?” chiese Sam.

“Tecnicamente Black Panter non è un Avengers” ricordò Natasha.

“Lang, lascia in pace il mantello di Strange o ti taglio le mani”minacciò gelida. Si rivolse allo stregone.

“Signore, lei può fare qualcosa perché i nostri amici arrivino prima?”

Strange negò con il capo.

“Ancora ci sto prendendo la mano, io fino a una settimana fa neanche credevo a questa roba. Però da quello che ho capito, no” brontolò.

“Anche se si collegasse alla gemma del tempo, non potrebbe cambiare lo spazio. Inoltre i suoi poteri non possono modificare l’ordine naturale delle cose” spiegò Jarvis.

“Ma un tentativo andava fatto” commentò Tony. Allargò le braccia.

“Ma certo, mettetevi comodi, in fondo è casa Romanoff questa. E mi raccomando, nessuno mi dia una mano” disse ironico.

“Aspettate ser, vi aiuto io” si propose Jarvis.

“Aiuteremo Stark nel suo lavoro tutti insieme. In questa settimana ci siamo allenati per imparare il gioco di squadra. Ed ogni lavoro di gruppo, è importante, per imparare a collaborare. Nessuno offenda nessuno, siamo qui anche per ricucire i rapporti dopo la la Civil War” ordinò Steve.

 


	17. Aspettando il macchinario

“Non è che ancora ci conosciamo così bene, Steve. Soprattutto con gli ultimi arrivati” disse Natasha. Voltò il capo, squadrando Lang.

“Per esempio, di te sappiamo soltanto che Barton ti ha praticamente rapito e che hai sconfitto Sam il primo giorno di lavoro” disse. Sam sbuffò.

Scott gonfiò i muscoli delle braccia, piegandole.

“E divento gigante, oltre che piccolino” si vantò.

“Avremmo dovuto lasciare a casa il ragnetto per l’età e questo per la maturità” si lamentò Sam.

Natasha rise.

“A me piace” dichiarò. Aiutò Steve a sollevare un pannello emanante energia, per trascinarlo fino a dove si trovava Stark, intento a unire dei fili.

“Ha solo bisogno di un po’ di rodaggio. Ha dimostrato stoffa negli allenamenti in palestra e…”. Continuò Natasha e si voltò verso Sam.

“Non ha nessun inquietante robot volante ad accompagnarlo” disse, mettendo giù il pannello.

“Signorina, non tutti noi robot siamo inquietanti” disse Jarvis, porgendole una tazza di the. Sam ridacchiò.

“Il mio robottino è adorabile” ribatté.

“Clint, aiuta Peter ad accendere quegli schermi. Stark ne ha bisogno al più presto” ordinò Steve.

“Agli ordini”rispose allegro Barton. Si voltò verso Peter e gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Vieni ragnetto, è ora di giocare con i grandi” disse.

 


	18. Si parte

“Dobbiamo decidere chi viene e chi, invece, resta qui e continua ad allenarsi.

Non vi devo ricordare io che non dovete assolutamente farvi notare o farvi vedere da sconosciuti mentre non ci siamo.

Gli accordi di Sokovia ancora valgono” spiegò Steve. Strange camminò intorno al macchinario completo, Clint e Natasha annuirono alle parole del capitano e Sam assottigliò gli occhi.

“Bimbo Ragno viene, se promette di non citare mai più Star Wars in vita sua” dichiarò Natasha.

Peter si gettò in ginocchio.

“Mr. Stark conta su di me e le mie citazioni” implorò. Tony ridacchiò.

Sam roteò gli occhi.

“Ringrazia che sono straordinariamente di buon umore”dichiarò Natasha. Si ticchettò sulle labbra piene con l’indice.

“Solo per questo puoi venire”. Sbuffò.

“Lang, tu vieni”. Aggiunse. Scott fece il segno della vittoria e Natasha si voltò verso lo stregone.

“E anche tu, Strange”.

“E’ mio compito controllare il portale dei mondi, perciò non conviene che io mi muova, vi aspetterò qui” ribatté quest’ultimo.

“Stark deve venire, in caso qualcosa non vada con il portale. E quindi conviene che Peter e Sam rimangano qui, per controllare che il portale rimanga aperto da questa parte. Nat, penso che io, te, Lang, Stark e Clint siamo più che sufficienti”. S’intromise Steve.

Peter incrociò le braccia.

“E no, non mi potete illudere così” si lamentò.

“Dai Stevie, al bimbo ragno lo abbiamo promesso, quando gli ricapita di vivere un’avventura?”chiese Natasha. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Peter.

“E’ intelligente e se la cava, ci sarà d’aiuto”.

“D’accordo. Allora, Jarvis resta con Sam a controllare l’invenzione di Tony da questa parte. Stark, tu sei d’accordo con lo schieramento?” chiese Steve. Peter saltellò sul posto e Lang gli fece l’ok.

Stark annuí.

“Prego, gli scelti tutti qui che si parte” dichiarò entusiasta. Si mise il proprio orologio e attivò la macchina.

Il macchinario si attivò, il varco si aprì e il gruppo lo attraversò, Steve passò per primo. Tutti furono abbagliati da una luce azzurra e si ritrovarono tra gli spalti di un’arena.

Clint si guardò intorno, vedendo una serie di alieni fissarlo, avevano pelli di colori diversi, quasi tutti erano umanoidi e un paio dotati di due teste e delle ali lo fissavano.

 


	19. Trattative

“Ditemi che non è vero” sussurrò Steve, guardando Thor e Hulk in mezzo all’arena aliena, vestiti da gladiatori. I due colossi si fronteggiavano, camminando in cerchio. Hulk ruggiva, mentre Thor mulinava il martello, circondato da catene, entrambi avevano dei pesanti collari al collo, anch’essi dotati di catene.

“Eh sì, Thor pelato è proprio ridicolo” disse Parker, guardandoli a sua volta.

 “Un tempo amavo la fantascienza, non più da quando mi ci trovo realmente, Natasha” si lamentò Steve.

“Quanti soldi abbiamo?” domandò Nat. Unì i talloni, fissando Hulk.

“Il solo modo per liberare un gladiatore è comprarlo” disse. Si voltò verso Tony.

“Stark,quanto abbiamo?” gli chiese direttamente.

“Non credo che i nostri soldi valgano anche qui” ribatté Steve.

“Qualcuno deve aver venduto Thor” disse Clint, corrugando la fronte.

“Sono convinto che Mr. Stark può barattarli per qualche fighissima invenzione”. S’intromise Peter.

“Prima che inizino a suonarsele, possibilmente”puntualizzò Natasha. Si sentivano di sottofondo il brusio delle voci della gente e i ruggiti di Hulk.

“Stark, puoi vendergli i tuoi occhiali per la pts o un’arma qualsiasi” propose.

Steve vide Tony corrugare la fronte e si mise in mezzo tra i due, mentre un paio di guardie si dirigevano nella loro direzione.

“Stark, so che non vendi più armi e che quegli occhiali non li daresti nemmeno al tuo peggior nemico. Però inventati qualcosa, sono del tutto sicuro che nello spazio non abbiano nemmeno i lettori per la musica, inventa quelli” lo spronò.

“Cosa volete qui?” chiesero due guardie.

“Che domanda sciocca! Non vedete che siamo qui con un il re di Midgard? Ha deciso per la prima volta di lasciare la Terra per acquistare quei due gladiatori, pensa gli spettino di diritto” mentì a metà Clint.

Natasha annuì.

“Stavamo contrattando cosa potervi offrire in cambio del loro acquisto”disse. Guardò una delle due guardi e si rivolse a lei.

“Vostra grazia si impegnerà molto affinché l’affare vada a buon fine e vi ricompenserà generosamente”. Continuò melliflua. Sorrise socchiudendo le labbra.

“A chi dobbiamo rivolgerci per il pagamento?” domandò.

Le guardie parlottarono tra loro.

“Interromperemo lo scontro. Seguiteci” ordinarono insieme.

“Cosa offrite per gli eroi di oggi?”domandò la guardia.

“Non parliamo con qualcuno di inferiore ai vostri capi, ci avete portato qui per questo” ribatté Clint.

Peter aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte vedendo un suo coetaneo avanzare con un caschetto in testa.

“Quello ha un barattolo sul capo” bisbigliò.

“Sì, e non è il problema più importante” lo richiamò Scott Lang, indicando una figura in abiti eleganti ma eccentrici che avanzava verso di loro.

“Mi sa che il capo è lui, cosí, a sensazione”.

“Io sono il nuovo Presidente della Nova, dopo la caduta di mia nonna ad opera di Thanos. E da me che dovete acquistarli. Thor ha tentato di rubare l’orb prima che ci riuscisseThanos, il suo prezzo è alto. Il verde, invece, saremo felici di daverlo anche gratis” disse il giovane con il caschetto.

“I tizi eccentrici devono essere il suo consiglio supervisore” sussurrò Clint a Lang. Stark sorrise e allargò le braccia.

“Offrire? Sarete voi a chiedere. Suppongo abbiate sentito le meraviglie del nostro mondo, come internet o…”. Si premette gli occhiali contro il viso e dalla tasca tirò fuori un iPod.

“… questo. Cura allo stress, incrementa la produzione attraverso di piacevoli endorfine. Scommetto che dovete aspettare che i vostri suonatori si decidano a fare musica. Con questo, non ne avrete più bisogno. Andando ad energia arc, non si scarica mai e potrete avere una carica sempre presente nelle vostre esistenze”. Iniziò. Tirò fuori dalla tasca una versione ridotta del macchinario che li aveva condotti lì.

“E attraverso questo, potrete spostarvi attraverso lo spazio senza fatica, gratis. Ovviamente per averli su larga scala, dovrete contattarmi, ma è un’offerta vantaggiosa. Due schiavi che producono un blando divertimento, in cambio della possibilità di visitare ogni mondo esistente”. Concluse. Lang spalancò la bocca e Peter, ridacchiando, gliela richiuse.

“Pym non mi aveva detto che sapeva vendere così” sussurrò. Sam sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Se la metteva così, ci avrebbe convinto a firmare gli accordi” bisbigliò.

Nova guardò il macchinario, lo prese tra le mani e sorrise.

“Incredibile” sussurrò. Uno dei dignitari guardò l’ipod.

“Assomiglia al macchinario che possedeva quel malvivente che ha salvato il nostro mondo con l’Orb” sussurrò.

“Quindi la trattazione è andata a buon fine?” chiese Steve.

“Proveremo se le vostre macchine funzionano e saremo pronti ad accettare” spiegò il giovane Nova.

“E noi andremo a dire ai due schiavi che ora saranno vostri e che onore riteniamo che sia”. S’intromisero le due guardie.

“Vi faccio vedere una prova, le Stark industries non vendono roba difettosa” disse Tony. Giocherellò con il teletrasportatore, scomparve e riapparve con Thor e Hulk all’interno della stanza.

“Per le piccole distanze” disse. Scomparve di nuovo, mentre Hulk sbatteva un paio di volte le palpebre. Riapparve con un gatto in braccio.

“Questo animale è midgardiano esclusivo” disse.

“Speriamo che qui il micio non se lo mangino” borbottò Clint.

Nova prese il gattino tra le braccia, mentre i dignitari borbottavano tra loro.

“Certo che quel ragazzino è più sfigato di me, se non ha mai visto nemmeno un gatto” bisbigliò Peter. Lang corrugò la fronte.

“In futuro dobbiamo salvare anche lui” valutò.

Steve diede una pacca sulle spalle ad entrambi.

“Andiamocene, finché possiamo” gli ordinò.

“Gli schiavi sono vostri” dissero i dignitari, dando in mano a Tony la fine delle catene dei collari di Thor e Hulk.

Il viso di Steve divenne grigio.

“Oh no, ha scoperto che esiste la schiavitù nell’universo. Scommetto che appena sconfitta l’Hydra sulla Terra, vorrà andare a caccia di quella aliena” disse Clint a Nat.

“Tutti intorno a me, si va a casa” disse Tony. Insieme al resto del gruppo tornarono al punto in cui erano apparsi.

“J, riapri il portale” ordinò. Questo si aprì e il gruppo tornò a casa, l’arena scomparve e lasciò il posto alla dimora di Nat.

“Ho il mio Hemdall personale” si rallegrò Stark.

 


	20. Ritornati

“Avremmo dovuto togliergli le catene” disse Sam.

“No, lì sarebbe stato pericoloso. La prudenza non è mai troppa” disse Tony. Sam raggiunse un divano e vi si accomodò.

“Gli altri non ci hanno aspettato. Forse il tempo scorre diversamente tra un mondo e l’altro, spero non sia passato troppo tempo” disse.

“Ho controllato io che Steve non li liberasse” disse Nat.

 Rogers fissava le catene, le sue iridi azzurre brillavano di riflessi verdi.

Hulk si mise dietro Tony e gli sorrise.

“TO-NY” lo salutò.

Thor teneva lo sguardo chino, i pugni stretti. Clint osservò il martello al suo fianco, avvolto da catene e sospirò. Stark liberò Tony, si arrampicò sul braccio di Hulk, liberò anche lui e saltò per terra.

Thor indietreggiò.

“Lieto anche io, uomo di Metallo” disse.

Tony lo abbracciò.

“È bello rivederti intero,amico” disse. Steve distrusse le catene intorno al martello e guardò intensamente quelle per terra.

“Sei diventato re di Midgard?” chiese Thor. Tony ridacchiò.

“Nonostante potrei abituarmici, era solo una innocente bugia. Qualcuno doveva immolarsi” disse. Si voltò verso Hulk.

“Ragazzone, non sai quanto sono contento di rivederti, ma ci serve Bruce. Deve farsi uccidere da Nat”. Scherzò. Hulk grugnì, chiuse gli occhi e Nat mise in atto la ‘ninna nanna’.

“Non penso che Nat lo perdonerà facilmente” disse Steve guardando Hulk.

Natasha fissava Bruce con le braccia conserte sotto il seno.

“Qualcosa da dire?”domandó. Banner si era seduto sul pavimento.

Lang deglutí guardando a sua volta Bruce.

“Non lo invidio” disse.

Natasha si avvicinò di un passo, aveva il viso in ombra.

“Banner, avanti, non penso di avere tutta la vita, e non sei afono. Quindi apri quella bocca e rispondimi” ordinò gelida.

Bruce si tolse gli occhiali e li pulí con movimenti meccanici.

“Non volevo essere una minaccia” disse.

“Non sei mai stato una minaccia”disse Natasha. Bruce si alzò in piedi ed indietreggiò. 

“Non sei una minaccia, non lo penso io, non lo pensa Tony, qui non lo pensa nessuno!”. Continuò Nat. Bruce si tenne i pantaloni larghi con una mano.

“Tu, e persino Hulk, qui siete persone amate e rispettate” disse Nat e gli puntò un dito contro. Il petto nudo di Bruce si alzava e abbassava irregolare. Vision attraversò la parete con in mano una cintura e gliela porse.

“Qui c’è gente che ha pianto per la vostra assenza, sai? A cui avete fatto più male andandovene di quanto gliene avreste fatto restando!” urlò la spia. Vision scomparve nuovamente dietro una parete.

Clint si diresse verso la cucina, Peter iniziò a smontare il macchinario di Tony. Lang negò con la testa, mentre Sam fissava Thor intento a guardare il pavimento.

Steve raggiunse Tony.

“Dovremmo far sgomberare gli altri” gli disse.

“Da cosa, dall’ira di Natasha?”chiese Tony. Ridacchiò.

“Lasciala sfogare: son sicuro che non voleranno pallottole…per ora” dichiarò. Vision riapparve ed appoggiò su una sedia dei vestiti puliti della taglia di Banner.

“E francamente parla anche per me, falle maltrattare un po’ Bruce”. Concluse Tony.

“Per farli chiarire con un po’ di intimità, non è uno spettacolo” ribatté Rogers.

“Non volevo più dover combattere, lo sapevi” rispose Bruce, con un sorriso tirato.

Tony dimenò la mano.

“Sgombriamo” disse agli altri. Insieme a Steve controllò che nel salone rimanessero solo Nat e Bruce.


	21. Una donna ferita

Tony fece sgombrare tutti con un gesto discreto della mano. “Tu sei scappato da codardo” disse Natasha con tono duro. Chiuse un pugno e lo piegò a destra.

“Potevi rifiutarti di combattere dopo Sokovia, sarei scappata con te. Invece sei scomparso!

Tu mi hai lasciato per anni! Da sola! Tu eri il primo essere umano al mondo di cui mi sono fidata e mi hai piantata!” sbraitò la russa.

Banner giocherellò con i propri occhiali.

“Nello spazio non saranno trascorsi nemmeno un anno e mezzo. E non capisci, sarei continuato a diventare Hulk. Lasciare la Terra era l’unico modo in cui speravo di non fare più vittime. Peccato che l’universo sia popolato” ribatté con tono aspro.

“Quindi di me non ti è mai importato niente?” chiese Natasha. Si passò una mano tra i capelli.

“Così, per curiosità”. Aggiunse, abbassando il tono. Bruce indossò una camicia ed iniziò ad abbottonarla.

“Tutti facciamo vittime, che ci piaccia o meno”. Continuò Nat. Banner si abbottonò anche le mani.

“Io so chi sei, Bruce. Non sei né un mostro, né una belva assetata di sangue”. Proseguì Nat e gli si mise davanti. Bruce inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Ti è mai importato di me, Bruce Banner? Solo per un minuto?” chiese Nat accarezzandogli una guancia.

“Sí, ma ho imparato a temere anche l’amore. Incrementa i miei battiti cardiaci ed è solo un altro modo per ritrovarmi a distruggere tutto” ribatté Banner, indietreggiando.

“Amare è distruggere”disse Natasha. Bruce le passò di fianco, rimanendole a un passo di distanza e raggiunse delle scarpe, mettendole a piedi nudi.

“Si perde qualcosa quando si ama, per creare qualcos’altro” spiegò Nat. Bruce strinse i pugni, sentiva le vene pulsare.

“Soltanto paura e amore ci tengono vivi, Bruce Banner, lo sapevi questo?”chiese. Banner scosse il capo.

“Puoi smettere di combattere, qui non c’è più niente da distruggere,  le paure si affrontano insieme” concluse. Bruce fece un sorriso sardonico e si diresse allo stipetto dei liquori, rimasto aperto e lo chiuse.

“Ma voglio sapere se mi ami e siete disposti a farlo, tu e Hulk”. Riprese Nat. Guardò il riflesso di Banner in uno specchio, era Hulk.

“Sì, sono alterata anche con te, ragazzone verde”. Hulk borbottò, scuotendo il capo ed arrossì.

“E mi fa piacere che almeno tu capisca, ma io e il tuo umano idiota e gracilino non abbiamo finito di discutere” gli disse Nat.

 


	22. Riappacificazione

Bruce ticchettò con le mani sul tavolo.

“Hai preteso troppo da me, Nat” le disse.

 Natasha si portò due dita a toccare la radice del naso.

“Non mi pareva di aver preteso chissà cosa, Bruce. Cosa vuoi fare ora?”

“Mi hai costretto a trasformarmi contro Ultron” ribatté Bruce. Si passò una mano sul volto.

“Si, era necessario” rispose Natasha. Vide il volto di Banner segnato da rughe profonde.

“Ed è stata una scorrettezza da parte mia” disse sincera.

“ma eravamo tutti in un momento di difficoltà, e nessuna delle persone sul campo meritava di essere abbandonata prima che il lavoro fosse finito”spiegò. Le iridi di Bruce divennero liquide.

“Ho agito per il bene della squadra, non mi sentirai dire che è stato sbagliato, perché ha consentito di riportarci a casa tutti… questa non sarà più qualcosa che noi possiamo o dobbiamo combattere, stavolta è davvero diverso”.

Bruce si passò la mano sul naso.

“Non lo so, cosa fare” sussurrò roco.

“Nemmeno io” disse Natasha. Gli accarezzò il braccio.

“Facciamo così: Jarvis ti spiegherà come stanno le cose al momento attuale e cosa è successo mentre eri nello spazio, tu ci pensi e mi dici cosa vorresti fare” suggerì dolcemente. Gli sorrise.

“Io qui posso solo offrire la mia casa, ma il mio potere è ben limitato e sono pressoché inutile e francamente sarei lieta di non essere ulteriormente coinvolta, perché si parla di roba davvero grossa”. Sospirò.

“Te lo spiega Jarvis, ok? E poi se vuoi ne parliamo, stavolta seguirò qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare”.

Bruce la guardò in viso e le sorrise.

“Non potrò mai darti la vita che vorresti e te lo giuro, vorrei tanto” ammise.

“Quale vita tu pensi io voglia?”chiese Natasha.

Bruce la raggiunse e le accarezzò il mento.

“Quella che anche io vorrei con te” sussurrò.

Natasha lo fissò.

“Abbiamo questa, Bruce, e spetta a noi decidere cosa farne al meglio”disse. Si formò una rughetta nella sua fronte pallida.

“Vuoi che lasciamo gli Avengers? Chiedimelo e ce ne andiamo anche ora,ma a me basta essere con te per essere felice”.

Bruce le mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“Dopo quello che Wanda ha fatto fare a Hulk, ho avuto paura”.

“Questo lo posso capire. Fatti spiegare la situazione da Jarvis, poi deciderai cosa faremo” rispose Natasha. Gli baciò il palmo della mano.

“Ti aspetto qui, ok?” chiese.

Bruce la baciò sulle labbra.

“Vado da Jarvis”. Natasha lo baciò a sua volta. Si staccò e gli sorrise.

< In fondo, tu e il tuo bestione mi siete mancati come l’aria > pensò.

 


	23. Cosmos gems

“Hai origliato, vero?” domandò Banner a Jarvis. Quest’ultimo scrollò le spalle.

“Non era mia intenzione signore, volevo solo vedere come vi stavano i vestiti” rispose J. Bruce strinse le labbra, seguendolo lungo il corridoio verso il laboratorio.

“E cosa ne pensi?” chiese.

“La paura che l’ha indotta alla fuga era legittima. La signorina ha ridotto i più potenti eroi della Terra a neonati tremanti” disse Jarvis. Abbassò il capo e le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi dorati, mentre le varie parti che li componevano si muovevano in direzioni diverse.

“Però mi auguro che lei trovi il coraggio di affrontare i suoi timori, Dottor Banner. Il suo comportamento ha ferito più volte i suoi amici, soprattutto ser”. Aggiunse con tono roco. Bruce si massaggiò il collo.

“Come mai sei tu, Jarvis?” domandò. Jarvis alzò il capo.

“Visione conteneva in sé ancora una parte di Ultron. Depurato, si è tramutato in me. E mi creda, mai troppo presto. Visione, con i suoi timori verso il mondo, ha aiutato una guerra civile tra supereroi, francamente disdicevole ed evitabile, a mio parere. Tragico, non trova?” domandò. Bruce annuì.

Bruce inarcò un sopracciglio e si strinse il petto muscoloso.

“Nat mi ha detto qualcosa su una nuova minaccia” disse.

“Le pietre del cosmo, di cui le gemme dell’infinito fanno parte, sono manifestazione di entità senzienti che han partecipato, col loro potere, alla creazione dell’universo”. Iniziò a spiegare Jarvis. Strinse un pugno. 

“Da quello che ho compreso, possono possedere i corpi di altri esseri viventi, come è capitato alla signorina Jane, ma quasi tutti i soggetti in quel caso incorrono nel rischio di morte. Oppure possono mutarli, donandogli anche capacità, come è successo con la signorina Maximoff e lì è la sanità mentale ad essere messa in grave rischio. Nel mio caso, essendo io un cyborg, la mia presenza fa in modo che Mind, la gemma della mente, rimanga sotto controllo. Il signor Stark ha dominato un dominatore”. Proseguì. Raggiunse la porta della stanza adibita a laboratorio.

“Sembra che le gemme vogliano rinnovare l’universo e si adopereranno perché questo accada. Partiranno da questo pianeta, di cui il signor Stark è il pilastro. E a causa loro, già, ser soffre terribilmente”. Concluse.

Bruce corrugò la fronte.

“Tony” bisbigliò roco.

La sua pelle si tinse per un attimo di sfumature verdastre.

“La gemma del tempo sta tentando di forzare la sua mente. La signorina Wanda, mi par di aver capito che ha offerto la propria come scudo, ma il Capitano si rifiuta di vagliare la proposta. Spero che voi lo facciate ragionare. Le condizioni fisiche del signor Stark sono sensibilmente peggiorate con lo stress della guerra. Ser avverte… il peso di quello che verrà, si consuma per il desiderio di volerci difendere tutti. Si augura che almeno una delle gemme si dimostri benevola e non intenzionata a distruggere l’universo, ma non ha idea di come interagirvi” spiegò.

Bruce appoggiò un pugno sulla parete.

“E non possiamo fermarle?” ringhiò.

“Possiamo purificarle affinché cambino la loro natura intrinseca, così che non siano più utilizzabili per la distruzione” spiegò Jarvis. Sfiorò un orologio che aveva nel taschino.

“Della mia si è occupata dalla signorina Maximoff. Di un’altra lo stregone Dr. Strange che ho condotto in questa casa” spiegò. Sospirò.

“Temo, però, che questo non basterà per salvare l’universo. E che Mr. Stark sia pronto a farlo a costo di rinunce che nessuna persona raziocinante sarebbe disposta a fare”.

Bruce si passò la mano tra i capelli con un gesto secco.

“Assurdo. Assurdo! ASSURDO!” gridò.

 


	24. Libera, ma non troppo

“Si calmi” disse Wanda con voce vellutata. Si trovava alle spalle di Banner.

“Non c’è niente di chiaro, ancora. Le conviene non perdere l’uso del suo intelletto, ci servirà in questo momento. Lei, dopotutto, è uno degli uomini più intelligenti al mondo”. Aggiunse e il suo tono si fece più mellifluo. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Bruce e Jarvis la fissò, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Potrebbe costruire qualcosa per schermare la mente di Stark dalle gemme che la stanno affollando, le darò una mano, potrà usarmi come test”. Propose. Tolse la mano, ridacchiando.

“Non si arrabbi dottore, non ce n’è motivo:distruzione e rigenerazione sono i motori della vita universale da sempre”.

Banner ghignò.

“Arrabbiarmi? E lei dovrebbe essermi entrata nella testa?” disse sardonico. Scosse il capo e regolò il proprio battito cardiaco.

“La sua, in ogni caso, mi sembra una buona idea, mi scorti al laboratorio”. Aggiunse, addolcendo il tono. Wanda si appoggiò la mano sul petto.

“Dottore, non avevo intenzione di rovinare una mente brillante come la sua. Ho solo giocato un po’ con il vostro… ottimismo”. Sogghignò.

“Prego, entri pure in laboratorio. Sarebbe carino se, una volta lì, convincesse Stark a mangiare o, magari, a respirare un po’ di aria fresca fuori da lì”. Aprì la porta ed entrò, seguita da Bruce. Jarvis attraversò il muro.

Bruce vide Tony dietro un tavolo da lavoro e gli fece un sorriso tirato.

“Ti dispiace se mi metto un po’ a lavoro anche io?” gli chiese.

“No, amico” rispose Stark.

“Non è esattamente wonderland, ma dobbiamo arrangiarci” commentò allegro. Gocce si sudore gli imperlavano la fronte.

“Purtroppo proteggere questo pianeta pare sia un lavoro da fatine magiche o cervelloni, ormai”.

Bruce si mise dietro uno schermo olografico e digitò una serie di dati.

“Si può sedere quindi, signorina?” domandò a Wanda. Si voltò verso Tony.

“Preferisco i cervelloni” gli rispose.

“Io sarei la fatina?”chiese Wanda, sedendosi dove indicato.

“Avete una strana concezione di fata…”.

Bruce scoppiò a ridere.

“Stark ha una strana concezione su tutto” le concesse, posizionandole sul corpo una serie di sensori.

Wanda guardò Banner muoversi a destra e a sinistra, attivando anche degli elettrodi.

< Si muove con la naturalezza di chi è cresciuto in questi ambienti > rifletté Wanda. Bruce attivò su di lei anche delle sonde.

< Mi rilassa molto vederlo così. Vorrei fosse sempre in questo modo e non preda del suo abituale nervosismo >. Concluse mentalmente la Maximoff.

“Volete che faccia qualcosa?”chiese.

Bruce negò con il capo.

“Non proprio. Per ora faccio i controlli di routine, poi dovrai rispondere a delle domande”.

“Voglio un caffé” borbottò Tony tra sé e sé.

Jarvis lasciò la stanza, attraversando la parete.

Wanda annuì.

“Gli aghi sono necessari?”chiese Wanda, studiandone uno in mano a Bruce. Bruce annuì, mise la farfallina sul vacutainer e le fece un prelievo. Mise la provetta in una centrifuga e la collegò al computer. I risultati apparvero su uno schermo olografico.

Wanda li guardò, mentre teneva il cotone che Banner le aveva messo sul punto in cui l’aveva prelevata.

“Sei un po’ anemica” le fece sapere Bruce.

“Sono parecchi anni che sono vegetariana, vorrei diventare vegana. Può essere quello?” domandò allo scienziato. Abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò.

“Anche se in questa scelta sono sempre ostacolata. Vision mi faceva il curry, il Capitano mi obbliga a mangiare carne e mio fratello, quando era vivo, mi obbligava a prendere anche le uova e il latte, oltre la carne” si lamentò. Bruce le sorrise.

“Sono scelte difficili. Ti creerò una dieta su misura. Anche se non sono quel tipo di dottore, in India ho imparato come rispettare i vegani, senza fargli avere problemi di salute” la rassicurò Bruce. Si pulì gli occhiali dal sudore.

Jarvis attraversò la parete, porse una tazza di tè a Banner, una di caffè a Tony e si rivolse a Wanda.

“Desiderate qualcosa?”.

 “Del the verde, Jarvis” gli rispose cortesemente. Jarvis annuì e riattraversò la parete.

“Ora passiamo alle domande” disse Bruce, rivolto alla giovane.

“Prima domanda, prova a rispondere con meno stress possibile. Come ti chiami?” domandò Banner, guardando dei grafici sugli schermi. Gli elettrodi si illuminarono.

“Mi chiamo Wanda” rispose cortese.

Bruce digitò sullo schermo e alcuni numeri brillarono di giallo.

“D’accordo. Ora si concentri su qualcosa che la innervosisce. Ad esempio, mi dica cosa non le piace negli altri membri della squadra”.

“Non mi piace l’arroganza e la supponenza di Stark” cominciò Wanda. Tony strinse le labbra.

“Non sono supponente, mi limito a sottolineare la realtà che mi riguarda” bisbigliò.

“Ho sempre la sensazione che ci stia manipolando. Però il Capitano non mi fa una sensazione migliore. Ha la presunzione di sapere cosa sia meglio per gli altri, persino nelle cose che le scelte alimentari. Sembra voglia decidere lui cosa dobbiamo fare noi”. Continuò Wanda, con un tono più polemico.

“Non mi piace quando Peter mi chiama Hermione Granger. Odio il fatto che Clint non abbia il coraggio di dire il nome di Pietro a voce alta. E quando … quando sono da sola, è la cosa che mi piace di meno”. Concluse.

Bruce nascose uno sbadiglio con la mano.

“Va bene. Ora, che disturbi ti sono derivati dalle gemme?” s’informò.

“Disturbi del sonno, principalmente” disse Wanda. Si grattò la fronte.

“Spesso non riesco a pensare. Per un periodo sono stata anche curata come schizofrenica per dissociazione grave ed ero a rischio anoressia per lo stress da laboratorio, i primi tempi”.

Bruce diede. un’occhiata a Tony ed espirò pesantemente. Si voltò e guardò Wanda in viso.

“Riesci a creare un collegamento con una gemma? O più di una?” le domandò.

“Ho la sensazione che le gemme siano tutte collegate tra loro e quando ti metti in contatto con una, è come se lo facessi con tutte, fossero ad osservarti insieme” rispose Wanda. Si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Sono essere senzienti. Decidono loro con che coscienza mettersi in contatto e non sempre accettano coloro che provano a richiamarle. Posso tentare adesso, se vuoi” spiegò.

Banner abbassò lo schermo.

“Siamo qui solo per vedere se riusciamo a schermarti. Nient’altro”. Calcò l’ultima parola.

Tony si portò la testa alle mani.

“Stark?” domandò Bruce.

“Di nuovo il mal di testa?” gli chiese Wanda. Jarvis attraversò la porta della stanza con il the in mano.

“J… resta lì!” gli ordinò Tony.

 


	25. Le preferenze di Mind

 Dalla gemma sulla fronte di Jarvis si sprigionò un fascio di energia che colpì in pieno Wanda, la giovane si ribaltò e andò a sbattere contro il muro.

“Wanda!” gridò Bruce. La giovane sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre mentre Jarvis rabbrividiva. Tony prese un caschetto e lo mise sulla testa del cyborg, coprendo la pietra.

“Signorina?” domandò Banner, andò verso la ragazza. Il corpo della giovane si ridusse e si trasformò in quello di una bambina di dieci anni. La piccola alzò il capo, le sue iridi erano divenute arancioni.

Bruce si voltò verso Tony.

“Una mano? Non so se la mia schermatura così com’é basta”.

“Temo faccia lo stesso effetto di un velo di nebbia su un carroarmato in corsa” rispose Stark. Attivò tutti i suoi schermi e corse da uno all’altro, muovendo delle barre.

“Bruce, parlaci tu con la signorina, i mocciosi mi odiano” disse. Diede una pacca sulla spalla di Jarvis.

“Io ci parlo, tu la schermi” ordinò Bruce. Jarvis cercò di avvicinarsi a Wanda, ma Bruce lo spintonò.

“Mind, giusto? Non ti conviene possederla, lei è una ragazza. Dai dati, tu risulti maschile” disse Banner rivolto a Wanda.

“Ma lei è piccola e graziosa”rispose Wanda con voce innaturale. Ridacchiò.

“Ed io voglio proteggerla da Time. Lei, al contrario di me, vuole farle del male. O entrambi o nessuno” rispose.

“Entrambi?” si domandò Tony a bassa voce, mentre dei ripetitori si attivavano.

Jarvis s’indicò.

“Perché non possiedi me e la liberi? In fondo é sul mio capo che svetti” si offrí.

Bruce si premette gli occhiali sul viso.

“Cosa vuole Time da Wanda?” chiese.

“Voglio impedire a Time di uccidere uno dei miei protetti” disse Mind. La bambina camminò guardandosi intorno e si passò le mani sulla gonna.

Bruce osservò Tony collegare una serie di fili.

“Doni? Vi ritenete divinità?” domandò alla giovane posseduta.

“Non nel senso che la vostra limitata teologia attribuisce al termine” rispose Mind. Si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e sbadigliò.

“Non ci interessa la venerazione. Siamo superiori e indipendenti, gestiamo l’universo che i suoi abitanti se ne avvedano oppure no”. Scrollò le spalle.

“A volte siamo in disaccordo, ma ci sono degli ordini superiori a cui ognuno di noi è richiamato. E per raggiungere lo scopo che ci unisce, scegliamo dei prediletti a cui elargiamo i nostri doni. Accompagnato da Loki, figlio della magia, giunsi fino a Wanda. Anche Pietro poteva contare sui miei benefici, ma era parere univoco che lui non dovesse morire”. Concluse.

“Cosa intendi?” domandò Bruce.

“Time è in subbuglio perché il ragazzo non doveva morire. Alla sua sopravvivenza è legato molto più di quanto voi pensiate” rispose Mind.

“Time vuole uccidere Wanda per riportare in vita Pietro?” chiese Jarvis. Mind annuì.

“Vuole uccidere Wanda perché è equivalente a Pietro, così lo riporteranno in vita” spiegò. Si voltò verso Tony.

“Un’altra gemma, invece, vuole uccidere Stark” disse secca la bambina posseduta.

Bruce corrugò la fronte.

< Ha cambiato tono, segno che adesso sta mentendo… sono proprio ossessionate da Tony > rifletté. Tony ebbe uno scatto, intorno a Wanda si creò una barriera azzurra e gli occhi di Wanda tornarono al colore originario.

“Stark, ci sei riuscito, l’hai isolata” sussurrò Bruce. Wanda gemette, cadendo seduta per terra.

“E’ rimasta piccola” gemette Jarvis. Wanda si guardò le mani.

“Cosa è successo?” chiese con voce angosciata. Si portò una mano alla gola.

“Cos’ha la mia voce?” domandò allarmata.

Bruce le si avvicinò.

“Le gemme, a quanto pare, sono bambine nonostante i loro secoli” disse. Jarvis si massaggiò la fronte.

“Siete graziosa anche così, ma ser sicuramente vi farà presto tornare normale” la rassicurò. Wanda si rimise in piedi, lo raggiunse e gli abbracciò la gamba.

“Voglio … ho bisogno di bere” disse. Lo lasciò e allungò le braccia verso di lui.

“Voglio l’acqua” implorò. Jarvis la prese in braccio.

 “Andate, noi riprepariamo i macchinari e poi arriviamo a mangiare, sarà anche ora”rifletté Banner

Jarvis annuí e la portò fuori dal laboratorio, diretto alla cucina.

Banner si voltò verso Tony.

“Time preferisce Pietro a Wanda. Idee del perché?” chiese.

“Non capisco emozioni e preferenze umane. Pensi mi siano chiare quelle di un paio di pietruzze con l’ego di Thor?” domandò Tony.

 


	26. A cena

“Pietro a rigor di logica è più legato a Time perché la sua velocità sembra aver una connessione con essa”. Propose Banner. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre girava la manopola su un pannello di controllo.

“Non possiamo andare avanti a ipotesi pseudoscientifiche. Wanda è più giovane di Pietro, a lei spetta più tempo, quindi questo porterebbe arbitrariamente alla conclusione opposta. Dobbiamo capire cosa le gemme vogliono da Pietro, con fatti solidi” ribatté Tony. Prese un saldatore portatile e lo agitò davanti a Banner.

Bruce incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Non dovresti essere così sereno” brontolò. Tony ridacchiò.

“Perché no? Stasera a cena c’è il budino al caffé” ribatté.

**************************************

“Se tardavate ancora, più che la cena potevamo fare colazione” si lamentò Scott. Wanda, seduta sulle gambe di Jarvis, osservò Tony e Banner sedersi a tavola. Si accorse di essere fissata da Natasha.

“Stark, quindi una gemma vuole ucciderti?” domandò Steve.

“L’ho comunicato io, ser” ammise J.

“Beh Rogers, come metà di voi e del mondo, te compreso alle volte. E’ praticamente come essere a casa”. Scherzò Tony.

“Certo che Wanda sembra quasi un’altra con quell’aspetto” sussurrò la Romanoff.

Steve porse a Wanda un piatto di pasta con la salsiccia.

“Banner mi ha detto della tua scelta, ma non puoi metterla in pratica per ora che hai un corpo da bambina” disse.

Banner sbuffò guardando Tony. Wanda, invece, sporse il labbro osservando il piatto che Steve le metteva davanti. Jarvis lo appoggiò sul tavolo, mentre la piccola incrociava le braccia.

“Riparleremo di essere vegani quando avrai superato i dodici anni, ok?”commentò Natasha . Wanda alzò gli occhi al cielo e incrociò le braccia.

“Voglio essere adottata”borbottò.

Scott scoppiò a ridere.

“Ho già una figlia, mi dispiace”.

“Anche io vorrei essere adottato, da qualcuno con i soldi” borbottò Parker.

“In fatto di figli, sono io quello che ne ha di più” si vantò Clint.

“Capitano, posso mangiare un po’ delle sue patate?” chiese Sam, Steve annuí e Sam si serví. Wanda prese la forchetta, prese un po’ di pasta e guardò la carne.

“E’ maiale! Non lo posso mangiare per motivi religiosi” spiegò, rimettendo la forchetta nel piatto. Natasha si sporse e scambiò il proprio piatto con quello di Wanda e poi fece il cambio delle forchette.

“Niente capricci. La mia è pasta con formaggio e verdure, questa la mangio. Da domani, eliminiamo il maiale” promise, con tono dolce.

“Mussulmana?” chiese Bruce.

“Ebrea” rispose Wanda.

Thor masticò rumorosamente un cosciotto di pollo.

“Mio fratello non mangiava per scelta” borbottò.

“E tu hai rimediato per lui”rilevò Natasha, disse con tono divertito.

“Non mangiava soltanto la carne?”indagò Scott.

Thor negò con il capo.

“Non mangiava in generale o beveva alcolici. Essendo fatto di magia, poteva. Ed io mangiavo e bevevo anche la sua parte, per evitare che padre lo punisse per questo. Fratello, da piccolo, diceva che se mi vedeva mangiare, si sentiva sazio” spiegò Thor.

“È tecnicamente possibile per gli individui dotati spontaneamente di magia”spiegò Wanda a Thor. Prese una forchettata di pasta e la mangiò, masticando velocemente e deglutì.

“Si nutrono di energia che recepiscono dagli altri corpi”. Mise in bocca un po’ di verdure.

“Non penso faccia bene bere troppo anche a chi ha il fegato protetto dalla magia” disse Strange, grattandosi il pizzetto.

“Passaggio di energia” sussurrò Sam, passandosi la mano sul mento. Peter si avvicinò le patate al forno e se le mise nel piatto.

“A me piace mangiare” sussurrò.

“Io posso assorbire tutta l’energia che voglio, soprattutto dai demoni” disse Strange.

Sam deglutí.

“Non chiederò mai più niente”disse a mezza voce, concentrandosi sulle patate che aveva nel piatto e si fece il segno della croce. Jarvis riempì un bicchiere d’acqua e lo porse a Wanda, la bambina lo prese e gli fece segno di metterla a terra. Il cyborg obbedì, la bambina corse sotto il tavolo evitando i piedi e uscì da sotto il tavolo affiancandosi a Sam.

“Questo cos’è?”chiese a Sam, facendogli vedere il bicchiere.

Sam la guardò in viso.

“No, i trucchetti no” implorò.

“Un bicchiere d’acqua” le rispose Scott. Wanda si volse verso di lui e lo raggiunse.

“Ecco, prendilo” disse, porgendogli il bicchiere. Scott lo prese, vide che il vetro era leggermente opaco e lo sentì gelido sotto le dita.

“E’ freddo?” chiese Wanda. Antman annuì.

Bruce indietreggiò con la sedia, corrugando la fronte.

“Ecco,vedi che mi è rimasta l’acquetta sulle dita?”chiese Wanda e applicò le dita sulla mano di Antman e si concentrò trasformandole in energia che gli penetrò sotto la pelle. “Ti piace? E’ così che si nutre Loki”.

 Scott sgranò gli occhi.

“ _Straaaano_ ” sussurrò.

“Figo!” strepitò Peter, mettendo un pezzo di pane sul palmo della mano. “Fammi provare”.

“Io posso farlo, ma continuo a preferire i piaceri della tavola” ribatté Strange.

“Stark, ti vedo stranamente poco logorroico” sussurrò Nat.

Wanda convertì il pane in energia per Peter.

“E’ una semplice conversione molecolare ad alta intensità. Pura energia, nessun calore” disse Tony, sbadigliando. “Preferisco il caffé”.

“Pensavo avresti voluto studiarlo” gli disse Banner. Tony si grattò un sopracciglio.

“C’è una pietruzza che potrebbe voler andare indietro nel tempo per uccidere Wanda e salvare Clint se non faccio qualcosa, dolcezza. Devo trovare una soluzione senza escludere nessuna variabile” disse.

“Stark, non c’è bisogno che ti dica che devi stare lontano dallo spazio-tempo, vero?” lo rimproverò Steve.

“Chi è Pietro?” bisbigliò Peter.

“Il fratello di Milady Wanda. Uniti nella nascita, divisi nella morte” spiegò Thor.

“Time ha intenzione di riportarlo in vita al posto di Wanda” disse Bruce. Tony si grattò il mento.

“E se lo resuscitassimo noi? Tanto per sistemare questa ‘perturbazione nella Forza’” chiese Tony.

“Uomo di Metallo, è un morto pericoloso da ridestare. Le ninfe dissero che la sua morte era sacrificio necessario per la vittoria contro Ultron” ribatté Thor.

“Se è destinato a riprendere vita per ricongiungersi a sua sorella, ti chiedo… Stark, di permettermi di occuparmene io con te, lasciando immutato il tempo” si intromise Strange.

“Anche perché abbiamo un’altra cosa da fare urgentemente” disse Rogers.

Sam osservò Nat addentare un pezzo di salsiccia, ghignò e Banner lo raggiunse con un calcio negli stinchi.

“Grazie tesoro” disse Natasha a Bruce, continuando a mangiare la sua salsiccia. “Il discorso è importante e ucciderlo adesso mi avrebbe fatto perdere dettagli importanti” disse.

“Stark, questo cosa c’entra con Natasha ridotta?” domandò Steve.

“Cap, ti spiego: la gemma che ha ridotto lei a un’infante lo ha fatto per evitare che la sorella isterica la uccidesse per riportare indietro Pietro. Dobbiamo ristabilire l’equilibrio” spiegò Stark. Si voltò verso Strange.

“E lo stregone qui presente, mi è parso di capire di essersi proposto”.

“In questo caso io morirei?” chiese Clint. Peter impallidì. Sam si morse a sangue il labbro.

< Non ho ancora visto Rhodey, non vorrei fossero tipi da abbandonare i membri deboli. Potrebbero anche volere Barton morto > pensò.

Strange corrugò la fronte.

“Di base resto un medico, non ucciderei qualcuno a favore di un altro” premise.

 “Che conseguenza avrebbe il portare indietro Pietro?”chiese Clint.

 “A me personalmente è passata la fame” disse Peter.

“Hai ragione, inizio a sparecchiare” gli sussurrò Steve.

Strange chinò il capo ed espirò pesantemente.

“Potrebbe rinascere ben poco umano”.

“Si spieghi senza paura,dottore”lo invitò Natasha. Vide Steve toglierle il bicchiere da davanti.

“Dobbiamo saper le cose come stanno prima di decidere come agire”. Aggiunse la rossa.

“Non so in che creatura si potrebbe tramutare, pur rimanendo esternamente lui” spiegò Strange.

“Ci saranno conseguenze per me? Mi sarei dovuto beccare io quei proiettili. Mi succederà qualcosa?” chiese Clint. Strange gli sorrise.

“Sarete legati a livello spirituale, ma fisicamente starai bene”. Cercò di rassicurarlo.

“Clint, devi essere d’accordo tu” gli disse Stark.

Steve si voltò a guardare Barton in volto, quest’ultimo teneva il capo chino.

Wanda raggiunse Natasha, si fece prendere in braccio e deglutì.

“Non voglio perdere lui per riavere mio fratello” sussurrò con voce tremante.

“Penso di dovergliela” disse Clint. Rialzò la testa e sorrise.

“Il dottore ci ha rassicurato più volte, ma tutti continuano a comportarsi come se volesse fare dei sacrifici umani. Finalmente non sono più l’unico che viene giudicato per del peggio non fatto” soffiò Tony. Natasha abbracciò Wanda.

“Tranquilla, andrà tutto bene. Strange è un dottore, non farà del male a Clint” le disse.

“Dovrò recuperare i libri giusti, mi congedo” disse Strange, alzandosi. 

“Qual era la cosa importante che voleva fare il capitano?” chiese Bruce.

“Alcuni di noi hanno avuto delle visioni”. Iniziò Rogers, mentre Strange usciva dalla stanza.

 


	27. Discussione sulle visioni

“E il Capitano voleva che le raccontassimo tutte” spiegò Natasha.

“Quelle che vi ho dato io?” chiese Wanda.

“La mia l’ha vissuta Hulk” spiegò Banner. Appoggiò il mento sulle mani.

“E come tutto ciò che riguarda lui, il ricordo è frammentato, confuso. Forse riguardava l’uccidere Natasha il giorno prima delle nozze o forse il fatto che la mia mutazione genetica si sarebbe passata ad altri”. Aggiunse. La bambina dimenò i piedi e guardò in viso la rossa, che strinse le labbra.

“Sono certo che Hulk temesse di fare del male a Tony, ma quello per il combattimento successivo”. Concluse Bruce.

“Quello che mi interessa maggiormente sono i dettagli. Banner, tu cerca di concentrarti, mentre noi raccontiamo le nostre. Chi vuole iniziare?” chiese Rogers.

“Ero nella sala prove del Bolshoi”raccontò Natasha. Tolse dalle mani della bambina una forchetta.

“Da lì scendevo le scale, mi sembra. Mi pare di ricordare che fissavo la stanza rossa da dietro uno specchio con la mia insegnante. In quella stanza sono praticamente cresciuta con le mie compagne. Solo la notte non stavamo lì, ma nello stanzone adiacente. Solo nella parte finale dell’addestramento potevamo salire le scale di pietra fino alla sala prove”. Proseguì. Steve si morse l’interno guancia.

“Nat, solo la visione, mi… mi dispiace” mormorò. Natasha deglutì.

“Sì. I bersagli venivano sostituiti dal primo bersaglio vivo. Quell’uomo probabilmente non lo meritava. Ero circondata dalle mia compagne di addestramento. Solo una di noi sarebbe sopravvissuta, se non avessi sparato, se non avessi dimostrato di essere migliore… sarei morta al suo posto”. Wanda le accarezzò il palmo della mano.

“L’uomo era a volto coperto, legato e mugolava, piangeva, implorava. La mia istruttrice mi osservava, era vestita di blu… no, di grigio. Con una tuta e i capelli raccolti, credo” disse la Vedova. Corrugò la fronte.

“Mi disse che non potevo fallire. Ed era vero, infatti a quell’uomo ho sparato senza problemi” esalò.

Scott guardò il viso pallido di Peter.

“Vieni, qui c’è troppo di ricordi e troppo poco di allucinazioni, per poterlo sentire senza invadere la loro privacy” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Parker annuì, seguendolo fuori.

“Mi chiedo cosa possa avere visto Mr. Stark. Non voglio soffra” bisbigliò. Sam uscì dopo di loro e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

“Mi ricordo nettamente che la scena cambia ed io sono nella barella per….” sussurrò Natasha. Strinse un pugno. “… per l’isterectomia”.

Steve impallidì, sfiorandosi l’addome. Bruce si sporse e prese una mano di Natasha nella propria.

“Un uomo mi fa l’anestesia, mi pare. Questa è la parte che ricordo peggio, va troppo veloce” spiegò Natasha. Wanda l’abbracciò. Natasha si voltò verso Steve.

“Il tuo?” domandò. Steve deglutì.

“Io ho visto Peggy. Eravamo nella sala dove avremmo dovuto avere il ballo che le avevo promesso e non abbiamo potuto avere. Io ero in divisa e lei, era così bella. Sembrava eterea, quasi non la riconoscevo. Aveva i boccoli perfetti, il rossetto intenso e mi sorrideva”. Raccontò Rogers.

“Solo tu potevi avere il tuo sogno più bello come trauma, CapIscle” lo punzecchiò Tony. Bruce lo fissò assottigliando gli occhi.

“E’ vero, ballavamo, ma io provavo come un’angosciosa pesantezza. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato. La gente rideva sguaiatamente, ma a me sembravano smorfie di dolore. Il vino si versava scherzosamente, ma a me sembrava sangue che sgorgava dalle ferite. Mi sembrava di essere sul campo di battaglia, ma tutti ridevano e nessuno se ne accorgeva” mormorò Steve. Dilatò le narici.

“E lei era come se in realtà mi volesse male, mi odiasse e mi biasimasse. Eppure era così perfetta” mugolò.

“Biasimasse” bisbigliò impercettibilmente Stark.

“Morti, soldato? Anche da me, ero nell’Hell. Eppure anche lì banchettavano e danzavano, orribilmente”.  S’intromise Thor, nascondendo il volto tra le mani.

“Sì, Thor. Ho capito che erano tutte vittime di guerra. Ed ho compreso che Peggy sarebbe morta a breve, visto che era lì con loro. Purtroppo non avevo torto, è morta nel sonno, bellissima, e nella bara era truccata come nel sogno” spiegò Steve. Bruce strinse più forte la mano di Natasha.

“In quella sala mi sono sentito soffocare. Quella gente era tutta caduta in guerra, non poteva essere in quella sala a festeggiare. I flash delle macchine fotografiche mi abbagliavano”. Concluse Rogers.

“Nei corsi delle vedove ne sopravvive solo una. Quindi anche nel sogno di Nat, erano in realtà ombre di persone morte”. Fece notare Bruce.

“I morti danzavano nell’Hell” sussurrò roco Thor.

“Nella mia eravate tutti morti direttamente “rispose Stark.

“I morti sono il filo conduttore, sembra proprio. ‘La via è chiusa e i morti la custodiscono'” mormorò.

“Stark e le sue citazioni” borbottò Clint.

“Anche questo perché dobbiamo riportare in vita qualcun altro con Pietro o è qualcosa di mortalmente noioso e filosofico?” chiese Tony.

“Clint non ha avuto alcuna visione, forse dovremmo fargliene avere una adesso per vedere se anche a lui capita. Se è così, è proprio vero che la diversità delle visioni ha toccato solo noi Avengers” intervenne Natasha.

“Io le ho impedito di darmi delle visioni Nat, non le voglio adesso” ribatté Clint.

“Anche la danza é un filo conduttore. Io ero in una sala da ballo, tu al teatro Nat e Thor vedeva danzare” sussurrò Steve.

“Però da Stark, no” ricordò Bruce.

“Nessuno di voi ha visto degli sconosciuti?” tentò Clint.

“Sconosciuti direi di no”rispose Natasha. “Bisognerebbe far avere una visione a Clint per averne un quadro completo, per me” tentò nuovamente.

“Io ho visto degli sconosciuti. Erano delle bellissime giovani danzanti, dai visi coperti” sussurrò Thor.

“Io visioni non ne voglio” brontolò Clint. Si massaggiò la fronte.

“Però mentre ero posseduto da Loki, ho sognato delle tipe così”.

“C’erano anche da me. Erano due castane, ballavano. E sul finale Peggy mi diceva ‘torna a casa’ e assomigliava a quelle due” mormorò Rogers.

“Erano tra i morti da me. Però, in fondo, sentivo di essere l’unico vivo, ho visto persino la Terra esplodere. Cap, tu eri diverso, mi sei morto davanti, ma non eri ferito come gli altri, sembravi morto di fatica” disse Stark.

“Frasi. A tutti voi hanno detto frasi particolari” disse la piccola Wanda.

“Io mi ricordo bene che riguardava il fatto che avrei portato la distruzione di Asgard, che ero il distruttore. E ho giurato che si avvererà, perché Asgard mi ha tradito e un giorno la distruggerò per avermi ridotto a uno schiavo” ringhiò Thor. Bruce strisciò la sedia più vicino a lui.

“E Hulk ti aiuterà” gli promise. Thor gli sorrise.

“Mi ricordo anche che c’era qualcosa che riguardava il vedere. Dovevo aprire gli occhi, mi è rimasta impressa perché Hemdall era cieco”. Aggiunse.

“A me Cap diceva che avrei potuto salvarvi tutti”. Continuò Tony. “Poco prima di morire anche lui”ricordò.

Prese un bicchiere e fissò il proprio riflesso.

“Per essere precisi: che non ero abbastanza. Sembrava mio padre”.

“La cerimonia é necessaria” bisbigliò Nat.

“Sai non penso si riferisse solo all’operazione che hai subito” ammise Bruce.

“Ora che mi ci fate pensare, forse ho visto due bambine castane, di età vicine. Però non avevano la bocca. E le scorgevo solo di sfuggita, mentre passavo con il lettino” mormorò Nat.

“Sicuro fosse la vista, Thor? Non mi risulta tu sia cieco, anche se non ci vedi quanto me” disse Clint.

L’Agardiano annuí.

“Hemdall era morto ed aveva perduto la vista per mia colpa. Perché ero il dio della distruzione. Avevo fatto cadere Asgard”. 

“Sensi di colpa più che paure” mormorò Jarvis. Era in un angolo della stanza, in ombra. Clint rabbrividì.

“Era da così in tanto in silenzio, che avevo dimenticato ci fosse” ammise. Tony ghignò.

“Vogliamo risolvere i nostri sensi di colpa più grandi in una gigantesca psicoterapia? Perché a me sembra che ci sia di più, un focus che si lega con morti e con quelle castane della malora. E se Thor non ha idea di chi siano, possiamo chiederlo a una sola persona” disse.

Steve inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Bambine e ragazze insieme”disse.

“Nell’incubo di Stark c’erano anche altri sconosciuti. Tipo un uomo con la barba rossa”. Aggiunse Wanda. Natasha guardò Tony.

“Thor… dov’è Loki? Credo che Stark voglia chiedere a lui” disse.

 Thor scosse il capo.

“Mio fratello é morto, ma anche io penso possedesse la risposta. Nella pozza delle ninfe ebbi la visione di lui che parlava. con te, Uomo di Metallo”.

“E ci vedevamo in qualche posto in particolare o era mentre gli offrivo il drink?” chiese Tony.

“Sotto un porticato in un’altra dimensione astrale. Può essere che il suo spirito evaderà dall’Hell” propose Thor.

“Allora distruggere al più presto Asgard e vedere di ritrovare lo spirito di Loki, mi sembra l’idea migliore. Peccato che io, al contrario di Hulk, non abbia molta voglia né di spaccare né di combattere” sussurrò Bruce.

“Barton, sei l’elemento mancante del puzzle. Tu c’entri con Pietro, la cui morte ha rotto l’equilibrio secondo la gemma del Tempo”. Tentò ancora Natasha.

“E se resuscitiamo Loki ed evitate di entrare nella mia testa?” propose Barton, sudando.

“Banner, intanto ti é venuto niente in mente?” chiese Steve.

“Sí, i pochi frammenti che ricordo di quando Hulk aveva aggredito Betty, ma niente di utile” ammise Banner.

“Possiamo chiederlo a Strange”rispose Natasha” ma Barton, tu perché non vuoi avere quella visione?”chiese la spia.

Barton dilatò le narici.

“Fa male e non voglio più nessuno nella mia testa, dopo Loki. Che domande!”. Si innervosí. Steve fissò il piatto.

“Ognuno di noi ha un’immagine diversa di chi manca nel puzzle. Vorrei sapere cosa c’entrava Peggy, essere sicuro di aver compreso quello che cercava di dirmi prima di morire e soprattutto perché sono ossessionato da Howard” disse.

“Dopo Zemo, era ovvio che mio padre sarebbe stato più presente” sibilò Tony.

Wanda guardò il viso di Natasha, chinò il capo e saltò giù dalle sue gambe. La magia avvolse la mano di Wanda che cercò di toccare Clint. Steve scattò, camminò sulla tavola sparecchiata e la afferrò.

“Wanda!” sbraitò. La bambina si dimenò, cercando di liberarsi.

“Volevo risolvere il problema!” si lamentò.

“Wanda, non fare mai più qualcosa così di testa sua”. Alzò la voce Capitan America.

 “Tu non sei mio padre e tutti ne avevamo bisogno di sapere cosa vedrà Clint!”ribatté vivacemente la bimba.

“Ma tu guarda, una baby Tony Stark… “commentò Natasha, divertita.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Tu non hai proprio idea di come fossi ‘io’ da bambino” le rispose.

Bruce guardò Steve digrignare i denti.

“Possiamo chiedergli delle visioni che ha avuto a causa di Loki, questo non è utile” sibilò il biondo. Bruce si alzò in piedi.

“Che ne dici di fare una passeggiatina con zio Bruce?” chiese a Wanda. Steve la lasciò andare e la piccola prese la mano dello scienziato.

“Tu sì che sei simpatico” disse. Vision si avvicinò.

“La accompagno io fuori, dottore. Lei serve nel discorso” propose. Bruce annuì e Vision condusse fuori la piccola.

“Che dolci. Wanda ha seguito Vision così docilmente” sussurrò Nat. Si voltò verso Tony. “Dai, Stark. Sono convinta che anche tu da bambino avevi delle tendenze autoritarie ed eri emotivo a causa della tua intelligenza” gli disse. Tony guardò Steve andare in cucina a lavare una pila di piatti. Clint si alzò dal tavolo e lo raggiunse, iniziando ad asciugare quelli lavati, mettendoli nella piattaia.

“Da piccolo ero piú un robot dagli occhi grandi e nessuna morale. Mio padre mi considerava un mostro” ribatté Tony.

“Non sei un mostro,Tony”disse Bruce, dolcemente mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Nessuno di noi lo è”. Aggiunse con voce più morbida.

“Non sei un mostro” confermò Natasha. Vide Tony togliersi la mano di Bruce dalla spalla. “Come io non sono ciò che hanno plasmato di me o ciò che mi hanno tolto”. Tony scosse il capo.

“Io non ho bisogno di essere consolato per ciò che ero da bambino” ribatté.

 


	28. La possessione di Time

La gemma del tempo nel suo cofanetto iniziò a sprigionare un bagliore ed apparve al collo di Strange. Il bagliore era bianco candido e si diffuse per tutta la casa, avvolgendo con una sensazione di calore Natasha.

Il corpo di Natasha venne avvolto dal calore che le penetrò a fondo, superando la pelle. La maglietta le scomparve di dosso, la pelle era percorsa da vene dorate. La cicatrice dell’isterectomia era scomparsa.

Bruce la prese al volo e la strinse a sé, nascondendole il petto.

“Friday, fai isolare al reattore arc casa e stanze. Evitiamo che queste gemme facciano qualsiasi cosa gli passi per la testa” ordinò Tony.

“Sì, ser” rispose Friday. Il viso di Jarvis si rabbuiò.

Una serie di reattori si accesero, il bagliore della gemma si spense. Bruce controllò Natasha.

“Le loro modifiche ormai permangono” disse.

Clint impedì che un piatto cadesse di mano a Steve e li raggiunse.

“Questa non è una buona notizia?” domandò, guardando Natasha.

“Sapremo se la magia le ha danneggiato dopo che Strange l’avrà scrutata nelle sue arti di stregone e medico”. S’intromise Thor.

*************************

“Perché la gemma ha fatto una cosa simile?” domandò Bruce, tenendo la mano a Natasha.

“Forse la gemma del tempo ha deciso che per lei il tempo deve riprendere a scorrere nelle arti di donna?”. Propose Thor.

“Forse è perché ho superato il mio trauma e voleva congratularsi” s’intromise Nat. Guardò Strange digitare su una serie di macchinari.

“Dovreste uscire, devo farle una visita ginecologica. Penso che l’utero sia nuovamente presente, ma capiremo se potrà… concepire, solo al primo ciclo mestruale” disse Dr. Strange.

“L’unica cosa certa è che l’isterectomia è stata annullata” disse Clint.

“No, l’unica cosa certa è che queste gemme vogliono decidere per noi” sussurrò Tony.

Natasha si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e si abbandonò sul lettino. Riaprì gli occhi di scatto, le sue iridi erano violette.

“Questa non sembra Mosca, dove mi trovo? Chi siete tutti voi?” domandò guardandosi intorno. Tony scosse il capo.

“Ci riprovano con la possessione, povere sciocche, non sanno chi sono allora” disse.

“Non mi avete rapita, vero?” domandò Natasha.

Tony le mise un ciondolo azzurrino al collo.

“Con questo dovresti ricordarti di noi. Queste gemme non capiscono il concetto di  _privacy_ ” si lamentò, mentre le iridi di Natasha si facevano più scure.

“Sicuro che funzioni?” chiese Clint. Tony annuì.

“L’ho messa a Wanda ed è tornata adulta, anche se credo preferisse rimanere bambina” rispose.

Natasha lo fissò.

“Non lo so chi sei, mi dispiace”. Si scusò.

“Facci sapere cosa ricordi” disse gentilmente Bruce.

“Siamo nel dicembre del 1952 e ieri era il mio compleanno” sussurrò la rossa.

“Forse l’ha fatto per farle dimenticare gli abusi”. S’intromise Clint. La giovane donna si guardò intorno, vide Steve e s’illuminò.

“Ciao, mi ricordo di te!” disse allegra.

“‘Sta funzionando. In un’oretta si ricorderà chi è, ma…”. Iniziò Strange.

“La pietra di Tony ha effetti collaterali?” chiese con voce ansiosa Banner.

Steve arrossì.

“Strano che si ricordi di te, se il suo migliore amico e il suo ragazzo sono qui” si lamentò Clint.

“No, non ha effetti collaterali. Semplicemente, la vostra amica…”. Continuò Strange ed indicò l’ecografia.

“Ha di nuovo l’utero, ma è incinta” disse. Steve digrignò i denti.

“Quindi molto prima dell’operazione lei era incinta? E hanno fatto ripartire il suo tempo dagli anni cinquanta prima degli abusi? Se ci ho capito qualcosa” disse Clint.

“No, Barton, non ci ha capito niente. Natasha non è così vecchia e anche se lo fosse, questa non è palesemente lei. E le mie invenzioni non sbagliano mai” disse Tony.

Bruce scosse il capo.

“Sei sempre così pieno di te, Stark” sibilò, acido.

“Natasha, dicci solo una cosa. Che ricordi di Steve?” domandò Clint.

“Tutto questo penso sia secondario al fatto che è… incinta” sussurrò Strange, guardando l’ecografia dell’addome.

“Del giovane biondo mi ricordo che mi ha promesso di portarmi in America, lontano dalle persone cattive dell’Hydra” disse. Sbatté le ciglia. “Io prima lo volevo uccidere, ma poi abbiamo combattuto insieme e gli ho fatto favori”. Aveva un forte accento russo. “Io ho fatto sesso solo una volta, con tizio coi baffi per cui ho ballato, credo” disse ancora.

“Natasha è stata cresciuta dalle vedove nere sin da bambina, e non ballava nei locali, ma a teatro” fece notare Tony.

“Uomo era ricco, americano, si chiama Howard”. Concluse Natasha.

“Io… non ne so niente, davvero” sussurrò Steve.

“Posso credere senza problemi che mio padre si sia fatto persino una pietruzza. Indagheremo” disse Tony, mentre le sue gote riprendevano colore.

“Quindi partorirò?”chiese Natasha. Strange annuì.

“Mi a male la pancia, posso sdraiarmi?” domandò la rossa Steve.

“Io controllo a che mese di gravidanza è” sussurrò roco Strange.

“Dov’è il riccone padre del bambino?” chiese Natasha.

Steve si alzò di scatto, stringendo spasmodicamente l’addome.

“Io non lo so” disse, il viso madido di sudore.

Clint gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Calmati. Qui quello sconvolto dovrebbe essere Stark” sibilò.

Tony indicò un divano a Natasha.

“Puoi accomodarti lì” disse. La aiutò ad alzarsi.

“Come spiegheremo a Nat che è incinta, quando tornerà in sé?” chiese Banner.

“Perché, pensi sia un processo reversibile?”chiese Clint, pacatamente. Strinse un pugno. “Non ci sarebbe niente di male se vivesse la vita che non ha mai vissuto. Magari, succederà a ognuno di noi, se supererà i suoi sensi di colpa. Magari ci dirà qualcosa di importante appartenente a quel nodo temporale. E ci pensate se sa qualcosa di quelle castane delle visioni?” chiese Clint.

“Sono d’accordo con avere tutte le informazioni che ci servono, fino a che durerà, ma no. Questo non è naturale.

E anche se lo fosse, non può vivere la vita di qualcun altro. Andiamo, solo io uso il cervello qui?” chiese Tony, facendola sdraiare.

“Stark ha totale fiducia nelle sue invenzioni” disse Banner. Si massaggiò il collo.

“E sicuramente funzionano più delle mie” ammise.

“Io vado a vedere come stanno gli altri. Chiamatemi quando torna in sè” ringhiò Steve e uscì dalla stanza.

 Natasha si appoggiò le mani sul grembo, appoggiando la testa sul bracciolo del divanetto.

“Perché vi comportate tutti come se aveste paura di me? Non parlo molto bene la vostra lingua, cosa significa regressione, nel mio caso?”domandò a Clint.

Strange si mordicchiò il labbro.

“E’ al sesto mese” si disse.

“Scusami se ti tartasso, ma sembri l’unico qui, che quando parla, considera che esisto” disse Natasha a Clint.

“Scusi se l’ho aiutata a sdraiarsi e non mi conviene, visto che lì dentro potrebbe avere un possibile mostriciattolo che ricorda mio padre” disse Tony, scrollando le spalle.

“Nat, scusa Tony e che… non siamo abituati ad averti così. Però ci vai bene sempre” le disse gentilmente Bruce, raggiungendola.

“Vero amore, scambia una gemma che dice di venire dagli anni cinquanta per la sua fidanzata che ha solo trent’anni” sibilò Tony.

Clint deglutí.

“Non so se vi interessa,ma per usare una frase molto efficace… Io avrei un’equazione, o meglio una ipotesi… bislacca, per quanto possibile” disse.

“Un’altra? Mi sembrava che l’ultima fosse sufficiente” ribatté Tony.

“Tu sei un gran maleducato”. Natasha rimproverò Stark. “Che io sia un sasso o una persona, tu di sicuro non conosci la delicatezza!”.

“Io avrei un’ipotesi”ripeté Barton.

“La prego ci dica la sua ipotesi” implorò Strange, portandosi le mani ai capelli mori.

“Odio le menzogne, soprattutto quelle strutturate con tante omissioni come decorazioni” sibilò Tony, raggiungendo una schermata olografica.

“Se la gemma del tempo vuole Pietro, e Pietro per ora non può tornare in vita, ma per coincidenza Wanda era piccola e Natasha incinta con ricordi di molto tempo fa…” elencò. “La seconda ipotesi è che il bambino sia di Tony… Dopotutto i suoi nodi più grandi sono collegati a sua madre, no? E lei ha fatto stesso con Howard”.

Tony si grattò un sopracciglio e si illuminò.

“La prima cosa sensata che dici, Clint. O almeno quasi. La pietra sta facendo aspettare a Natasha, Pietro!” stabilì. La porta si aprì e Wanda corse dentro, il viso illuminato dalla gioia.

“Lei è incinta di mio fratello? Sarà il mio fratellino?” chiese, saltellando sul posto.

“Chi l’ha fatta entrare?” chiese Strange, scuotendo la testa.

“Scusate, ce l’avevo io e mi è scappata” si scusò Scott, entrando.

Tony raggiunse la piccola e s’inginocchiò.

“Ti sei tolta la mia gemma? Allora avevo ragione, ti piace essere piccola” le disse gentilmente.

La guardò in viso e le sorrise.

“Sì, aspetta il tuo fratellino”.

“Il mio fratellino torna!”disse Wanda entusiasta ed abbracciò Natasha.

“Grazie mamma!”.

“Ok,sto per commuovermi”ammise Clint.

“Abbiamo la risposta che volevi Banner. Quando tornerà in sé e le dovremo dire cosa sta succedendo, le metteremo in braccio la piccola Wanda che fa mamma”. Propose Tony.

“E’ al sesto mese” comunicò Strange.

“Non so cosa sia successo, ma se serve un papà alla piccina e al fratellino, io ci sono” si propose AntMan.

 “Tu papà?”chiese Wanda tranquilla.

Bruce gonfiò il petto e un paio di bottoni della camicia saltarono.

“Al massimo io” si propose. Wanda raggiunse Bruce.

“Sei simpatico, gentile e mi piace. Ti voglio come papà” disse, abbracciandolo. Banner regolò il respiro, voltando il capo.

Scott alzò le mani.

“Chiedo scusa” sussurrò.

“Qui l’unica che dovrebbe chiedere scusa è una gemma che si è stranamente divertita a far dar di matto a Cap. E quello è il mio ruolo” borbottò Tony. Raggiunse Wanda.

“E se ti creo una gemma che ti fa rimanere bambina, ma impedisce altri controlli, la metteresti?” le chiese.

“Che tenero gelosone”commentò Clint divertito, guardando Bruce.

Wanda osservò il viso di Tony.

“Ci riesci a mettermelo come anello? Prometto che lo metto. Mi piacciono gli anelli” spiegò a Stark.

Tony mise la mano sul petto.

“Allora un anello per la signorina” promise.

 


	29. Reincarnazioni

“Avevi ragione, Natasha è tornata in sé” disse Steve.

“Non sbaglio mai e ho anche una sorpresa. Natasha non ha perso le informazioni che le ha passato la gemma. Non è stata posseduta da Mind come Wanda, ma da Time. Mentre la possedeva ci ha dato informazioni contrastanti, ma a quanto pare, Natasha ha ricordi di una rossa che era la sua sosia perfetta. Viveva nei primi anni del novecento. E ricorda di aver danzato con qualcuno molto simile a mio padre, ma che non era lui” spiegò Tony.

“Se assomiglia così tanto a Natasha, potrebbe essere sua madre. Dobbiamo trovarla” propose Clint.

“Non la signorina Romanoff. Per almeno tre mesi non dovrebbe muoversi”. S’intromise Strange.

“Sono d’accordo e qualcuno dovrebbe assisterla oltre al dottore” sottolineò Clint.

“Una donna che le somigli nei primi del Novecento?”domandò Steve. “Si potrebbe… consultare i diari di Bucky, Sharon me ne fece una copia digitale e se qualcuno conosce rosse, è lui”.

Tony assottigliò gli occhi.

“Steve, la rabbia deve averti abbagliato o forse è la vecchiaia, ma primi, significa che tu è Bucky non eravate neanche nati. Si parla di prima del diciotto” gli ricordò.

Steve impallidì.

“Perché la gemma ha parlato degli anni cinquanta, però?” s’interrogò Clint.

“Con Natasha resto io, per non lasciarla sola”. Si propose Bruce.

“Perché riguarda probabilmente anche un periodo che copre la nascita di Natasha, questo nodo”disse Scott. “Solo io quando ho visto Natasha ho pensato ad Anastasia?”domandò.

“Sicuro che non sia solo il cognome che le hanno dato le vedove nere a darti questa impressione?” chiese Steve.

“No, la somiglianza è stupefacente. Posso fare delle ricerche con il computer” ribatté Scott.

“Natasha è nata troppo tempo dopo la principessa e, tra l’altro, è stata presa sin da neonata dalle vedove nere. Però…”. Iniziò Tony. Guardò il pancione di lei. “Le gemme fanno rinascere i loro pupilli. E se fosse la reincarnazione?” domandò.

“Potrebbe, dopotutto sta partorendo la reincarnazione di un ragazzo teoricamente morto”disse Strange. “Sarebbe plausibile e coerente col comportamento mostrato fino ad ora dalla gemma”.

“Natasha. Tu e Bruce potete rimanere da mia moglie finché non avrai partorito. Sarai più al sicuro”. Propose Clint.

“Anche io con loro”disse Wanda. Prese la mano di Natasha. “Lei è la mia mamma”si impuntó.

“Mi domando quale sarà il prossimo nodo a sciogliersi”disse Strange”e come si manifesterà”.

“Ovviamente, andrai con lei” la rassicurò Tony.

“Le gemme non potranno fare niente se ognuno metterà i ciondoli di Stark. Clint, ricordati che sarai unito al bambino che nascerà. E’ una buona scusa per essere a casa quando nascerà” propose Steve.

“Sì, e dovrò spiegarlo a Laura”rifletté Clint”è meglio che lo senta da me come stanno le cose”decise “partiamo appena Natasha se la sente”.

“Peggy è il nodo del Capitano,ma come si manifesterà?”ripeté Strange. “E’ palese che non tornano in vita i morti in forma diretta, ma c’è sempre bisogno di un ballo”.

“Quindi abbiamo presa per buona la teoria dei nodi temporali?” chiese Bruce.

“Se davvero ci fossero, vanno sciolti se vogliamo capire delle due castane, senza l’aiuto di Laufeyson” spiegò Clint.

“Ci conviene spostare le ricerche a dopo che avremo affrontato Thanos. Voi cosa ne dite?” chiese Strange.

Tony negò con la testa.

“Se ci facciamo buone le gemme, loro richiameranno le altre e magari ci distruggeranno Thanos. Cercano di manipolarci, questo è ovvio, ma noi possiamo convincere quei sassolini a fare quello che ci serve” spiegò.

“Se Natasha è una rinata delle gemme, ha delle potenzialità nascoste. Vedete se in questo periodo, riuscite a scoprire qualcosa di esse” ordinò Steve.

“Vi pesa così tanto evitare di parlare di me come se non ci fossi quando sono qui palesemente?”chiese Natasha inarcando un sopracciglio.”Io e… Le reincarnazioni”concluse.

Tony le fece il baciamano.

“Chiedo scusa, imperatrice di ghiaccio di tutte le Russie” la stuzzicò.

“Spiegami cosa mi trattiene dal prenderti a calci, Stark”disse Natasha.

“A parte il fatto che come giullare sai il fatto tuo”. Aggiunse, pungente.

Wanda rise e Natasha le fece una carezza.

“Il fatto che se non era per me, eri ancora una gemma” la rimbeccò Tony.

“Natasha, non ti affaticare, potresti far male al bambino” disse Steve. Sorrise. “Sono contento che Wanda riavrà Pietro”.

Natasha sorrise a Steve.

“Stark, sono già convinta che lo rimpiangerò. Come rimpiango ogni volta che apro bocca per dire qualcosa di carino su di te” disse a Tony. Si massaggiò l’addome.

“Trovo molto appropriato che il figlio della reincarnazione di Anastasia si chiami Pietro” disse Scott. Incrociò le braccia dietro la testa. “Ed inizio a trovare fighe tutte queste cose strane”. Aggiunse.

“Io sono felice sia la nostra mamma” disse Wanda.


	30. Isole volanti

“Mi sento in colpa a vivere in casa di Natasha, ora che lei non c’è. E senza Wanda sembra più vuoto” disse Steve. Si sedette sul divano accanto a Tony.

“Non immaginavo che uno come Bruce, abituato a scappare, ci avrebbe messo ben tre giorni per fare le valigie. Si preoccupa già di Pietro come se fosse suo figlio”. Aggiunse. Tony spense la televisione e appoggiò il telecomando accanto a sé.

“Non mi mancano le assurde teorie di Barton e molte altre cose di lui, Wanda, Natasha e Bruce” rispose.

“Thor ha deciso di partire per trovare altri dati sulle gemme e per distruggere Asgard. Ha lasciato tutto scritto e non ci ha permesso di fermarlo” disse Steve.

“Sto iniziando ad avere i miei dubbi che Loki sia morto” rispose Tony. Si sfregò gli occhi. “Non sono mai state bruciate pire in suo onore, non ha una tomba, suo fratello non ha mai visto il suo corpo dopo i primi minuti di morte”spiegò. Sentiva le tempie pulsare. “Vorrei vederci chiaro prima che la versione psycho di Blondie distrugga qualcosa a casaccio”.

“Ormai fermare la sua furia distruttrice è impossibile. Non ha aspettato nemmeno Banner che voleva andasse con lui. Però, sono d’accordo con il trovare Loki” rispose Steve. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Stark.

Stark gli cinse le spalle con un braccio.

“Che succede ,Caps?”domandò.

“Stanchezza o malinconia?”chiese.

“Non so dirti, Stark. In questa settimana hai lavorato agli accordi solo per renderli accettabili anche per me. Dobbiamo trovare le tracce di una rossa vissuta prima che io nascessi. Thanos è in arrivo. Ed è tutto così strano” spiegò, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Perché ti preoccupi?”domandò Stark. Accarezzò la gamba di Steve.

“Siamo stati su una città volante e ti preoccupano le tracce di una sosia di Natasha del secolo scorso?”chiese, per metà ironico. Sentì l’altro rabbrividire e tolse la mano. “Quella sarà la parte minore”. Si girò e gli diede un bacio sul capo. “E’ tutto strano e risponde a leggi che non conosciamo e ci sono sassi spaziali con dei sentimenti,ma possiamo farcela”promise. “Però ho bisogno che tu sia con me, tutti ne abbiamo bisogno”.

Steve ridacchiò.

“Città volanti. Ho sempre desiderato andare in una città volante. Da bambino ne disegnavo sempre una, ossessivamente. E ogni tanto, ancora la vedo, se chiudo gli occhi”.

“Sembra una storia da cartone animato giapponese, hai presente Laputa? Magari l’hai vista, magari dietro le nuvole c’è sul serio qualcosa”. Sorrise. “Come te la immaginavi?” chiese, togliendo il telecomando dal divano.

Steve si sporse e gli baciò un paio di volte il collo, strofinandoci il naso.

“Non capisco mai i tuoi riferimenti, ma me la immaginavo di cristallo con dettagli d’oro. Palazzi alti, ma non dalla forma di quelli di Asgard, più come la tua torre” spiegò.

“Ti farò vedere di che parlo, promesso. E’ un cartone animato niente male” raccontò. Mordicchiò il collo di Steve, facendogli sfuggire dei gorgoglii di piacere.

“Quindi, un regno prismatico. E poi? Chi abitava questa città volante?” domandò. Baciò Steve. Rogers contraccambiò, si staccò ed ansimò.

“Non lo so. Mi ricordò soltanto che c’erano due occhi. Tuo… padre prese i disegni che facevo e li utilizzò per fare i progetti della città del futuro. In realtà era la piantina della città, originariamente” spiegò.

“E tu glielo hai lasciato fare?”domandò Tony, corrugando la fronte. “Erano i tuoi progetti ed i tuoi sogni, Steve. Non aveva il diritto per sfruttarli e farli suoi” gli disse, vedendolo scrollare le spalle. “Occhi? Occhi fluttuanti?” cambiò discorso.

Steve gli mordicchiò il mento.

“Castani, brillanti della luce bianca di chi vede oltre, con riflessi dorati. Però con un’espressione profondamente…. tuo padre diceva cattiva”.

Inspirò l’odore del dopobarba di Stark.

Tony mugolò e passò al contrattacco mordendogli e succhiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Howard li ha visti o gliene hai fatto vedere un disegno?”domandò baciandolo.

“In disegno, ovviamente. Nessuno può vedere i sogni di un altro” rispose Steve, togliendosi la maglia.

Tony scese a baciargli il petto.

“Vorrei vederlo”riconobbe. “Ma per ora preferisco morire sui tuoi pettorali” dichiarò. Gli succhiò con vigore un capezzolo e Steve fece una serie di gemiti prolungati e acuti.


End file.
